I knew I loved you: The rewritten version
by Gamekatt101
Summary: Yugi has been to Yami’s Soul Room many times, yet the spirit has never been inside his young host’s own Soul Room. One night, curiosity gets the better of him. Puzzleshipping, because we're all secretly addicted.
1. Boredom and homework

Author's note: Hello and welcome to my latest obsession.

To put it briefly, I'm doing a rewrite of the first story I wrote for the _Yugioh_ fandom. This one will be bigger, and with any luck, better. Well, enjoy!

...And, no, I don't own _Yugioh_, though _that_ should've been obvious already.

**_Chapter one_**

**_Boredom and homework_**

Yami sighed as he paced the floor of his soul room, trying to ignore the tension building up inside of him. Tonight he was bored and not enjoying _any_ of it.

"Why is there never anything to do around here?" muttered the spirit, placing a hand upon the belt at his hips and frowning.

At first, Yami had amused himself by going through the deck of _Duel Monsters_ cards he and Yugi shared, occasionally summoning some of the more tame monsters in hopes of a conversation.

That plan had soon ended in failure though, because, while all the creatures could speak, actually_ understanding_ their strange growls and squeaks was another matter; one that would take more time and energy then the spirit was currently willing to spend.

"_Though I can't help but wonder where Kuriboh got off to."_

Running a hand through his golden bangs, Yami vaguely pondered the thought of going after the missing Duel Monster.

"I suppose it will be fine." he muttered, violet eyes scanning the closed doors and staircases that surrounded him. "I know for a fact that Duel Monsters aren't able to trigger the traps I've set. Probably a good thing too, seeing as Kuriboh _is_ one of Aibou's favorites."

At the mentioning of the name Yami often called his young twin, the spirit suddenly smiled.

To those that knew them, the nickname was simply proof of a bond between teammates, but for Yami, the word also held _another_ meaning; one he preferred to keep to himself.

"Partner." mused the spirit, nodding in quiet appreciation at the friendship he and Yugi shared. _"My_ partner."

"_...If only he knew how I _truly_ felt about him."_

Yami still wasn't sure how it happened, but he remembered when it did.

One day, one fine, _glorious_ day, the spirit glanced over at his smiling twin and discovered that, even if he never regained his memories, as long as he had Yugi, he was happy.

That was when Yami realized he loved him.

"_And yet he'll never know."_

Suddenly feeling depressed, Yami turned to make his way across the floor, only stopping when he was directly in front of an ordinary section of brick; one that was located a few feet away from the entrance.

To the unaware this wall looked just like all the others, but Yami had many secrets in his Soul Room; not all of them visible.

Waving his left hand, the spirit nodded in silent approval as a hidden door soon materialized.

Beyond it was his bedroom and his private sanctuary; the only place where Yami could truly be alone. Not even Yugi knew, and, in a way, the spirit preferred it like that.

"We all need our space." he whispered, a hand turning the door's curved handle and pushing inward.

It was an emotion of strange relief that washed over Yami as he stepped into a small, candle lit room and fell upon the bed at its center; body relaxing slightly as pale skin hit red silk.

Out there, he was the brave warrior; the one who _always_ came out of battle victorious and proud, but within the inner workings of his mind, in the places where thoughts could safely take refuge, Yami was just...Yami.

"Sometimes I wonder if they forget I'm practically the same age as them." he mused, eyes drifting over to where a small group of photographs resided on a desk.

The images were only of trusted schoolmates that Yugi had introduced the spirit to, but still, Yami appreciated the fact his Aibou was making an effort to include the wayward ghost in his life.

Yami paused as the soft scent of lavender surrounded him; its soothing aroma reminding the spirit of the boy whose body he shared.

"_...Yugi."_

A gentle smile crossed the spirit's face as his gaze shifted to where a golden, heart shaped frame was resting in front of the others; its pictured inhabitant smiling cheerfully at the outside world.

Yami understood that the companions he had made were important, for one could not survive this world without a few good friends, but still...deep down, the spirit _knew_ that none of them would _ever_ be as precious to him as that grinning little figure.

"_No, never." _

Yami was secretly relived to find that, for being nearly identical, he and Yugi weren't actually related, though the reason why was something the spirit would never reveal.

"_It would be too awkward for me to tell him, let alone having to hear Aibou's reaction, but still..."_

Violet eyes flashed as a thought suddenly entered their owner's mind.

"Perhaps I'll go see what Aibou is doing?"

Nodding to himself, Yami slowly faded from the room; his transparent form soon reappearing in the shadowy corners of another.

This room was small; its empty walls painted a gentle blue, but still, the spirit liked it.

He suspected it had something to do with who _owned_ the room.

A soft bed was in the room's center, with a large skylight directly above it.

"The perfect place for stargazing when you don't want to go outside." muttered Yami, repeating the words Yugi had told him one night when they had both stayed up late.

At the foot of the bed was a wooden dresser that contained all the clothes Yugi owned, not to mention a small collection of belts and neck chokers.

"_I'll have to convince Aibou to go shopping for more of those. Belts and chokers are _always_ in style, especially if they're leather with fancy buckles and studs." _

Too busy pondering the prospect of an updated wardrobe, one that would be an impressive sight during duels, Yami failed to notice that he was not alone.

A teenage boy, roughly the age of sixteen, was sitting at his desk and working on tonight's homework.

"Now I know if you divide these two..." muttered the lavender eyed youth, pencil tapping the desk in concentration. "But wait, wouldn't that be...?"

Hands raised in frustration, Yugi suddenly groaned. "I _hate_ math."

Sighing, the petite teen shoved his books away from him and quickly stood up.

"I can always finish it at school tomorrow. Right now I need to get ready for bed."

Still watching from the shadows, but not wanting to intrude on his twin's privacy, Yami simply smiled.

It was when Yugi was changing into his favorite star covered pajamas that the spirit found himself frowning.

"Sixteen and the only ones that fit him are made for _children."_ he muttered. "Aibou may have a child's kind heart, but it doesn't mean he needs to _dress_ like one."

Yami looked up as he heard the sound of sheets being moved.

"I wonder what the spirit is doing?" mused Yugi, a yawn escaping his mouth as the teen climbed into bed. "Yami usually comes to say goodnight about now."

"_I...do?"_

Turning to where a clock hung on the wall, Yami blinked in soft realization as he noticed the time.

"_Does Aibou really know me _that_ well?" _

Now lying underneath the sheets, Yugi smiled as he placed a hand over a golden, triangle shaped object that was resting besides him, his fingers softly caressing the thick chain connected to it.

Yugi had been given the object by his grandfather, who called it the Millennium Puzzle, because in order for a person to use the magical artifact, they had to first put it together, just like a puzzle. When completed, the golden item looked just like an upside down pyramid, with the all seeing eye of Amon Ra upon it.

It had also contained a spirit, but Yugi wasn't aware of Yami's presence until long after he had solved the Puzzle's challenge.

"But we get along just fine now." whispered the petite teen, smiling as memories of far-off days slowly floated into his consciousness.

At first, Yami didn't know how to react to the one that had rescued him from his lonely prison, often forcing Yugi to retreat into unconsciousness while he took the helm in duels and other various activities, but once the two learned to work together, they were nearly unstoppable. This fact was especially true when it came to a match of _Duel Monsters._

"We really are good friends." mused Yugi. "But still...."

A curious frown crossed the teen's face as he glanced down at the Puzzle. "I can't help wondering if something's wrong."

Yugi knew the spirit preferred to find a quiet place to think then converse with the others, even more so when he was troubled by something.

Yugi _also_ knew that he was the only one who could get Yami to open up. A fact the young boy was secretly proud of.

"It means Yami trusts me." he whispered to the supposedly empty room. _"Me_ more then anyone else."

Still watching from his hiding place, Yami tilted his head and smiled.

"_Aibou is going to sleep; I shouldn't bother him."_

It was a kindhearted gesture that caused the departing spirit to turn around.

Curiosity in his eyes, Yami watched as his twin lifted the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and held it in a warm embrace.

"Goodnight, Spirit." whispered Yugi, gently hugging the golden object before placing it on his desk. "I'll see you in the morning."

If Yami didn't have such a strong will, he would've surely melted into a puddle of heartfelt emotion.

"_It's at times like these that I can't help wondering if Aibou has _any_ idea of what he _does_ to me."_

Stepping out of the shadows to sit on the bed, Yami smiled down at the now sleeping form of his young twin.

"Probably not." he muttered, a transparent hand reaching over to touch the other's face.

The spirit did his best to hide his disappointment when it passed right through.

"_What I'd give to be human; to feel the beating of his heart and know that he could feel mine as well. Perhaps then I wouldn't feel so..."_

Sensing a strange force coming from beside him, Yami turned to see the Millennium Puzzle glowing.

"What the...?" he mouthed, eyes growing wide as a ray of golden light suddenly shot out, the beam headed straight for him. _"__Something tells me this is going to hurt."_

Closing his eyes to shield them from the fast approaching light, Yami braced himself for the worst.

What he received instead was a slight tingling sensation.

"You can open your eyes now." said a voice with an amused chuckle. "I'm done casting the spell."

"Spell?" repeated Yami, tentatively looking around his Aibou's bedroom for the person that had spoken.

"Yes. To be honest, helping you was Kuriboh's idea. It seems the creature is quite fond of you."

"I've noticed. So, uh, tell me, who are you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

It was with a look of pure shock that Yami watched a familiar, but_ very _unexpected figure appear next to him. The Dark Magician.

"This isn't possible." he whispered, too stunned to speak any louder. "No Duel Monster can exist outside of the Puzzle. The magic isn't strong enough."

"Oh, on the contrary." replied the Dark Magician, a hand casually tapping the staff he often used in combat. "When combined with my own magical abilities, the Puzzle has more then enough power to allow us monsters to take a physical form. It even allows us to communicate in your language."

"Which is how I'm able to understand you."

"Correct."

"Well, it _seems _to make sense, and I can see _and_ comprehend your words, but..."

Face still showing disbelief, Yami reached up to scratch his head in confusion.

The teen only stopped when he realized something. Both his hands were solid, as was the _rest_ of him.

"Wait, why am I...? I...I'm _human?"_

"You're welcome." replied the Dark Magician, a smile on his face as he joined Yami on the bed. "That spell I cast allows you to switch freely between a solid state and your usual supernatural self. It's the most I can do for a person who has done so much already."

Not knowing what else to do, Yami simply stared with an open mouth.

"_You_ did this?"

"Of course. You should have told me sooner that you had feelings for the young master."

"Oh. Well, I, uh..."

Yami _knew_ he was blushing. The way the Dark Magician was looking at him was more then enough to prove it.

"You really should come out more often when you're not dueling. It's very refreshing to know you're not as battle crazed as you first appear."

"T-thank you."

Nodding, the Dark Magician slowly stood and walked over to where the Puzzle lay on the desk.

"I'll leave you two alone now." he whispered, form already returning to the golden object.

Yami didn't bother with a reply. He merely turned and placed a hand upon the sleeping Yugi's chest.

"_Gentle and kind, yet his beating heart shows great courage and the potential to be a terrific leader."_

Leaning closer, Yami smiled as he pressed his lips against the other's forehead.

"Goodnight, Aibou. I'll see you in the-."

"Spirit...what are you doing?" muttered Yugi, eyes slowly opening to look up at his startled twin.

"Aibou, you're awake?"

"Only because I couldn't sleep."

"I can see that." replied Yami, his form now turning away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"_But you're _not._ Yami, please, don't go."_

"_You want me to stay? Why? I'd only keep you from sleeping and _you_ have _school_ tomorrow." _

"_I know, but..."_

Yami blinked as he found a pair of lavender eyes staring intently into his own.

"Spirit, if something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then please, tell me. I _know_ you're worried about something."

It was with a faltering gaze that Yami looked into the eyes of his waiting twin.

"I'm sorry, Aibou, I...I can't."

"You...can't? Why not?"

"Because the answer will keep you up all night."

"It will? "

Yugi frowned. "This isn't something serious, is it?"

"Well, it's certainly serious enough to keep _me _up at night." replied Yami, doing his best to put on a brave face. "Though you shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, right. Me worry about the guy who's _always_ worrying about-."

The lavender eyed teen paused as he noticed a hurt expression cross his twin's features.

It was almost as if Yami had been backhanded and was trying to hide it.

"_He's really upset about this." _

"Okay, Spirit, I...I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. When you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen."

"Thank you."

Yugi just smiled.

The next few minutes passed in silence, the only sound the ticking of the wall clock.

"You should go to sleep, Aibou. It's getting late."

"I'll try, but I doubt I'll be able to."

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Yami. "I wouldn't mind."

"No, Spirit, I'd only be keeping you up."

"Well, if you're sure..."

Slowly getting to his feet, Yami gave his twin a gentle smile before fading into the shadows.

"_Goodnight, Yugi."_

"Night."

It was with a saddened heart that Yugi realized he was now completely alone.

"Completely and totally alone." whispered the teen, a tear falling down his face as he rolled over to face the nearest wall.

"_Yami, why? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" _

Author's Note: And so ends the first chapter. So, how was it?


	2. Black silk and confused emotions

Author's note: Between college and my perfectionist nature wanting this to be, well, perfect, this took a little longer then expected to get up here. It's a good mixture of angst and fluff though, so I'm sure you all will love it! If not, I'll go give those Plot Bunnies a good talking to. On _another_ note, talking Duel Monsters are awesome!

...and, no, I _don't_ own _Yugioh_, though if I _did_...(smirks)

**_Chapter two_**

**_Black silk and confused emotions_**

It was with a heavy sigh that Yami slipped out of his day clothes and tossed them to the floor.

"Why do I have to be this way?" he mused, fists clenched in silent frustration. "I _wanted_ to tell him, honest I did, but I...I _choked."_

"_I've stared down three Blue Eyes White Dragons and won, rescued Yugi's grandfather from the clutches of a rich egomaniac, and even convinced _Kaiba_ to give everyone a ride home after the tournament ended, yet I..." _

Violet eyes softened as they glanced over to where a golden picture frame lay on a nearby desk.

"Yet I can't even tell the boy of my dreams that I _love_ him."

Head shaking in humiliation, the spirit quickly picked up his day clothes and exchanged them for a set of black silk pajamas he kept in a nearby closet, if they could even be called that.

The shirt in particular had a deep V neckline, stopping just above the spirit's chest in a decidedly sexy way. It was also buttoned, with silver trim running along its edges; the same being true for the outfit's bottom half.

No, pajamas just sounded childish and Yami was, by no means, a child.

"Damn straight." replied the spirit, a playful smirk on his face as he fell back onto sheets of red silk.

Yami's confident smile soon faded into a puzzled frown.

"Then why am I afraid of a boy who only showed me kindness?" he mused. "Not to mention gave me his body willingly."

The spirit blinked as an odd thought suddenly made its way into his mind.

He had been talking about possession, if you could call it that, but something about the way his sentence had been phased...

"_Damn these teenage hormones."_

Yami shook his head, mentally pushing the invading images away before they could fight back.

"I don't want to think about that." he pleaded. "Not yet. Aibou may only be a year younger then I, but the innocence of childhood still shines in his eyes. Even then, I..."

The spirit paused as a final image crossed over into his consciousness, Yugi's smiling face causing Yami to smile as well.

"_His eyes, I'll never forget the first time I saw them." _

The battle may have been dangerous, and the foe, an evil spirt by the name of Bakura, was willing to do _anything_ to win, but once Yami laid eyes on the young boy who had freed him, he knew he _had_ to save him.

"And I did, if only to prove to Aibou that I was on his side."

Feeling something soft rub against him, the spirit rolled over to find himself face to face with a brown ball of fur.

"_Kuriboh?"_

Said Duel Monster quickly moved to the air, entire body tilting in concern as it examined the teen in front of it; a motion that made Yami suspect Kuriboh had been waiting a while to be noticed.

"Kuriboh, how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough." replied the Duel Monster, doing its best to smile. "Master, I have to ask, are...are you going to be okay?"

Kuriboh waited patiently for a reply, but, aside from a surprised glance, all it received was a downcast sigh.

"...No."

"You really should go talk to him. I think he's still awake."

"I already did earlier." muttered Yami. "And I don't think I can do it again, not tonight anyway."

"Well, you still have to_ try._ He cares an awful lot about you, you know."

A hand pressed over his motionless heart, the spirit smiled weakly at a not so distant memory.

"I know, Kuriboh, I know."

Seconds turned into minutes as Yami slowly sorted through the recent events in his mind, all the while wondering if Yugi had fallen asleep yet.

"It's funny." mused the spirit, head tilted in a mixture of curiosity and awe. "Aibou realized I was worried about something and I didn't have to say a word for him to do so. He just _knew." _

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kuriboh, you don't find many people like that in this world. In fact, you're lucky to find one at _all." _

"_And you find even _fewer_ people like Yugi." _

"Does this mean you're going to go talk to him?" asked Kuriboh, eyes showing a hopeful optimism.

"I know I should, but..."

"But?"

"But how do I _tell_ him I _love_ him!?" cried Yami. "I...I've never done this before. Then there's the fact he's underage. Aibou _is_ only _sixteen_ after all."

"And _you're_ an angst ridden spirit who could easily pass for a teenager yourself, if you really wanted to, of course."

"...Thanks."

"You're welcome." replied Kuriboh, a cheerful smile on the creature's face as it bobbed up and down. "Now stop stalling and go talk to him."

"I'll try." muttered Yami, a hand playfully stroking the floating Duel Monster before pushing its owner up from his bed. "But I'm not making any promises."

"As long as you invite me to the wedding."

"Why?" asked the spirit, now standing at his door. "You want to be one of the bridesmaids?"

"No, _I_ was hoping to be the ring bearer."

"If you say so."

By this time, Yami had pushed his door open and was about to walk through when a sudden thought called him back.

"Hey, Kuriboh?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the chat. I...I really needed one."

"Anytime, Master. Anytime."

Kuriboh still had the smile on its face a minute later, though now its gaze had shifted away from the door.

"You can come out now. He's gone."

"You knew I was here?" asked the Dark Magician, stepping out from the shadows that candlelight couldn't reach.

"Of course. I'm just surprised our master didn't."

"I'm not; he has other things on his mind. Speaking of which, do you think this will work?"

"It'd _better."_ replied Kuriboh. "Otherwise we'll have to go with _your_ idea."

"I don't mind venturing into the realms of Shadow if it's for one of my masters; the magic doesn't mind either. It's been here before, you know."

"It has?"

"Yes. A few months ago, but..."

Seeing a look on his companion's face he couldn't quite figure out, the Dark Magician stopped mid-sentence to ask what was wrong. "Kuriboh? Hello? Are you-."

"So _that's_ what those noises were!" cried the floating fur ball, arms waving in shock. "I just thought Silver Fang was constantly injuring his paw or something and wouldn't stop _moaning_ about it."

"Well now you know, which is why I suggest we creatures remain in our cards for the time being."

"Good idea."

Both Duel Monsters looked up as they heard footsteps pacing in the main part of their master's Soul Room.

Yami, in a moment of weakness, had retreated back into the safety of his own mind, and was _quite_ unhappy about it.

"Aibou has done so much for me already." muttered the spirit. "Yet I can't even do _this._ Why? Is the fear of the unknown so great that even _I_ am powerless against it?"

"You just need a push in the right direction." said a voice as Yami looked down to see a wolf the color of pure silver sitting next to him.

"After all." continued the talking canine. "Every journey begins with a single step. You just have to take it."

"Silver Fang?" asked Yami, not sure if what he was seeing was real or simply a stress caused hallucination.

"That's what they call me." replied the wolf, tail perked up in amusement. "So, what's this I hear about you and the young master being in love?"

"He, uh, doesn't really know, not yet anyway."

"But you _are_ going to tell him, aren't you?"

"We're _hoping_ he does." muttered Kuriboh, the Duel Monster appearing next to its silver furred friend. "Now get going!"

"Excuse me?" said Yami, an eyebrow raised as he turned to glare at the brown fur ball. "Kuriboh, for being one of the weaker Duel Monsters, you sure are _demanding."_

"Just wait 'till he uses _Multiply."_ whispered Silver Fang. "A few nights ago we had some, uh, _explosions_ going off in here. I'm still trying to understand what drove them to play the world's _biggest_ game of pinball."

"The Mystic Elf wanted to be entertained." replied Kuriboh. "So _I_ entertained her."

"By _bombing_ the place!?" barked Silver Fang. "Are you mad?!"

"He has a point." added Yami. "Kuriboh, no more wild parties, especially if it involves you and your friends spontaneously combusting."

"Fine, but I still want a wedding celebration."

The spirit just sighed.

"We'll see, okay? Anyway, I'm, uh, stepping out for a bit. If either of you need anything, ask the Dark Magician."

"Understood, Master." replied Silver Fang, the wolf nodding in a show of respect. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, Yami forced himself out of his Soul Room, mind intent on making things right again.

"_Because something tells me Aibou isn't going to be able to sleep until I do." _

Now standing in the hallway that divided Yugi's mind from his, Yami couldn't help but notice a warm light shining from an open doorway directly opposite his own.

Yugi's door was always open. In fact, the spirit could never remember it even _having_ a door, though Yami suspected Yugi could add one if he wanted.

"But he doesn't. Aibou leaves it open instead, because he trusts me."

The spirit sighed as he glanced back at his own door, firmly shut and locked behind him. "I, on the other hand, cower behind a thick metal gate, afraid of having my own soul in plain sight."

Yami blinked as a strange idea suddenly made itself known; one he wasn't expecting.

"You know, I've never asked him, but..."

Turning to marvel at the inviting glow coming from his twin's room, Yami _knew_ he had to go in.

"But would Aibou mind if I did? It _would_ help me to figure out what to say to him. Still, I don't want to invade his privacy."

A few moments of quick debating ended with the spirit deciding to venture inside, if only for a few minutes.

"_I won't be long. I just need some inspiration." _

Stepping out of the shadows and into the light of his host's innocent soul, Yami found himself surrounded by toys in a room that mirrored the one Yugi owned in real life.

Everywhere he looked, there were board games, card games, even a video game system hooked up to a TV in the corner.

"Aibou really loves these things." muttered the spirit, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he approached a large table near the back to examine what looked like another game.

Yami had no idea how _wrong_ he was.

The spirit gasped as he found a large picture of himself upon the table's center.

There were other photographs as well, but they were pushed back, as if the room's owner wanted to concentrate on only one person at a time.

"_Yugi? Does this mean...?"_

Shaking the distracting thoughts away, Yami turned his attention back to studying the picture, something about it seeming strangely familiar.

"_This must be one of Aibou's memories; I think I know which one too." _

Within the captured image, Yami was looking out his Aibou's bedroom window, the faintest hint of a smile on his face as he observed his twin frantically change into his day clothes.

Yugi had stayed up late the previous night working on a game his grandfather had given him to review, and the poor teen was paying for it the moment he had woken up and realized school was starting in less then thirty minutes.

"I'm just surprised the teacher didn't give him detention for being late. Then again, Aibou _had_ been helping her all week with those sudoku puzzles."

A smile crossing his face, Yami turned to see a bed in the corner by the TV.

He instantly knew what to investigate next.

"Smells like him, or at least the shampoo he uses." whispered the spirit, now lying down on said bed, slender arms wrapped around a fluffy pillow as he buried his face into it.

_"Lavender. How...appropriate."_

Resting there with his eyes closed, Yami almost missed the sounds of footsteps in the outside hall.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." muttered a voice the spirit recognized as Yugi's. "I promised him I would wait."

"_...Aibou? Kuriboh was right; he _is_ still up."_

"I _know_ I can't force the spirit to tell me." continued the young teen. "I wouldn't make him anyway, but I..."

Ears straining to hear his twin's final words, Yami's heart sank when he did. "But I _still_ want to help."

"_If only you knew, Yugi. If only you knew. I doubt you'd be saying those words if I _did_ tell you."_

It was the sounds of metal scraping across brick that brought the spirit out of his thoughts.

"The door is _open?"_ said Yugi, his spoken words emulating the look of shock on Yami's face. "Does that mean the spirit inviting me in? Guess so."

"I _locked_ it." mouthed Yami, quickly moving to follow his double inside. _"How did he...? Unless..."_

The spirit had to suppress a groan as he saw two green claws peering out from behind a nearby staircase. _"Kuriboh, what _are_ you doing? This is _my_ problem; not _yours."

Attention turning back to Yugi, Yami found he had moved away from the room's entrance and was now examining his surroundings from its center.

"It still amazes me how _big_ this place is." whispered Yugi, lavender eyes moving from one wall to the next. "Every time I come in here, I'm afraid of getting lost."

The teen suddenly smiled. "But I know Yami would come find me if I did."

"_He's right. I would, every single time." _

"...Yami?"

The spirit cringed as he saw Yugi's body jump slightly; his twin's star pajamas twitching in surprise.

"_I forgot! Aibou can hear me when we're this close! Damn it! I have to hide!"_

Knowing he couldn't let the other teen see him, Yami quickly dove behind a nearby staircase, nearly scraping his knees in the process.

"Spirit, _please_ come out. You don't have to tell me. I _promise_ I won't make you. I...I just want to _help." _

"_I know, Aibou. I know."_

"Then why are you...?"

As if realizing something, Yugi's voice suddenly stopped. "You didn't want coming me in here, did you?"

"_No, I...I really didn't."_

Yami didn't have to see his twin's face to know Yugi was heartbroken; he could feel it.

He could also see it in the small shadow that was passing by him, sadness clear in every heavy step.

"_I'm sorry, Yugi. Really, I am."_

His only reply was the sound of a metal door reverberating as it closed, the silence that followed more devastating then if Yugi had said anything.

As if shocked by the sudden stillness, Yami hesitated a moment, eyes showing only a hint of the pain he was feeling as the spirit retreated into his sanctuary and to his bed.

"Please, Yugi." whispered Yami to the empty room as he waited for sleep to claim him. "Forgive me."

Author's Note: ...So, how many of you need a tissue? Me? I need sleep. Nearly midnight and I have _school_ in the morning. What am I still doing up!? So, uh, before I fall asleep at the keyboard (conveniently landing on the Z key) I'll just say goodnight and point you wonderful people in the direction of the review button.


	3. Of morals and true love

Author's note: Hooray for taking forever to update! Okay...maybe not. I'm just happy I got it done before the next month started. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

...and, no, I _don't_ own _Yugioh._ Are you copyright junkies happy now?

_**Chapter three**_

_**Of morals and true love**_

Surrounded by sheets of red silk, two pairs of eyes silently watched the other; the only movements the flickering of candles as they cast twin shadows onto nearby walls.

"_...Twins."_

Yami _knew_ he was dreaming. There was no other way to explain how Yugi happened to be sitting across from him, never mind the fact that _this_ Yugi was _shirtless_ and appeared to be a few years older then the young teen Yami had fallen for.

"_Yet Aibou still has hints of innocence in his lavender eyes. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"I take it you know who I am?" asked the Dream Yugi, the beginnings of a coy smirk appearing on his face as he approached Yami's side of the bed. "Or have you forgotten?"

"_Forget?"_ replied Yami. _"How? _It's only been a month. What I _really_ want to know is why you've come _back." _

The Dream Yugi just frowned.

"I'm only checking up on you. Is that so wrong?"

Yami didn't answer right away, though his midnight visitor knew he eventually would.

"So even my own subconscious is worried." whispered the teen, violet eyes scanning silk sheets as if looking for an answer to his problems. "I _knew_ tapping into the Shadow Magic was a bad idea. I'm really going to have to do something about this."

"Well..."

Yami blinked as he watched the Dream Yugi pause to clear his throat, raised eyebrows showing that his guest had an idea. "In case you were going to ask, I _am_ going to be here for the next hour or so."

"Your point?"

"My point _is_, if you're wanting to find a solution, albeit a short term one, then I-."

Yami sighed as he felt a hand touch his bare shoulders, delicate fingers soon making their way towards his back.

"You heard us, didn't you?"

"_Felt_ actually. I may only be in your dreams, but I still have a fairly good idea of what's going on."

"Wonderful."

The spirit didn't fight as he felt himself being pulled back into a warm embrace, though some part of him wondered when the Dream Yugi had gotten behind him.

"_Dreams are so confusing."_

"_I'll _sure say."

The Dream Yugi smiled as Yami stared up at him. "You were muttering."

Body relaxing into that of his twin's, the spirit chose not to reply; eyes instead concentrating on the two hands slowly descending down his arms.

"You know, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" replied the Dream Yugi.

"If you do it with another man, does that mean you're not a virgin anymore? Using the word in its traditional sense..."

"Yami, did anyone ever tell you that you think too much?"

"No, but I..."

The spirit let out a startled gasp as he felt soft lips touching his own.

"Happy?" asked the Dream Yugi, a laugh escaping his mouth as he watched his stunned twin.

"By the _Swords of Revealing Light_, Yugi, _don't_ surprise me like that!"

"Why? I thought you _liked_ surprises?"

"Yes, but only when I know they're coming."

"Fair enough." replied the Dream Yugi, lavender eyes dancing with amusement as his hands begun caressing the spirit's chest.

Yami didn't dare suppress the soft moan that bubbled up from within him; he had a feeling his visitor was expecting it.

"You're _so_ easy to please." purred the Dream Yugi, now moving to play with the spirit's golden bangs.

"Only because it's you." replied Yami, legs twitching every few seconds. "Well, kind of. To be honest, I'm actually surprised at how accurate you are when compared to the original."

"I'm not. I _was_ created by your own thoughts after all, not to mention your desires."

"Point."

Yami's eyes grew wide as they followed the Dream Yugi's hands down his silk pants.

"I can't do this." he said, pulling away from his twin's reach. "Not tonight. I'm sorry, but I-."

"There's no need to explain, Yami. I understand your reasons."

The Dream Yugi suddenly smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow anyway."

"You will?" replied the spirit, face now frowning in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I can_._ Besides, I _know_ you'll do something foolish if I _don't."_

The Dream Yugi gestured to the spot below his twin's abdomen. "Picking up on the mortal's nasty habits; I'm surprised you haven't chafed yet."

Yami instantly bristled.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Well I did."

"Please, just...just go."

"As you wish." replied the Dream Yugi, form already heading for the shadows. "Sleep well."

"I'll try." muttered Yami, arms now reaching over to grab his previously discarded silk shirt. "Though it's easier said then done."

"Why?" whispered the spirit to his room once he was dressed and alone. "Why am I so afraid?"

"_Why?" _replied a voice in his mind. _"Because you're afraid Yugi will hate you. Bound to a spirit that has feelings for him; ones he can't return."_

Yami didn't push the thought away; it _was_ right after all.

"Though I really wish it weren't."

Guilt heavy in his heart, the spirit slowly reached over and stroked a heart shaped fame resting on his desk.

"Goodnight, Aibou. I promise, I'll tell you everything, someday, but not now."

Closing his eyes, Yami prepared for sleep, not expecting to be jolted awake a few minutes later by a strange emotion lurking on the very edge of his consciousness.

"What the...?"

Frowning, the spirit sat up to inspect his room. _"It's so...sad. Where could it be coming from?"_

Hearing far-off voices talking in the distance, Yami instantly knew the answer to his question.

"Sweetie?" started a female voice, one Yami recognized as his Aibou's mother. "You're still up?"

"Hi, mom." muttered Yugi's in reply, his tone sounding strangely depressed. "Yeah, I'm still up."

"Can I ask why? You look kind of..."

"Sad? I know; that's just how I feel. I think Yami is feeling like this too."

"Yami? You mean the spirit living inside your Puzzle?"

"Yeah, that's him. He usually talks to me every night before I go to bed, but..."

Yami visibly winced as he heard a downcast sigh, the emotions behind it triggering his own wave of misery.

"But what? Sweetie, don't tell me you two had a fight."

"You're kidding, right? Mom, our entire _Duel Monsters_ strategy relies on teamwork. We depend too much on each other to start_ fighting. _Yami is just...I don't know, but we're _not_ mad at each other, okay?"

"Well, whatever happened, I think you should at least try to get some sleep. I'm sure you already know, but tomorrow is Valentine's Day. You wouldn't want to miss out on all your gifts now, would you?"

Yugi suddenly let out a quick laugh.

Even without seeing his face, Yami could instantly tell it was forced.

"Gifts, mom? Why? In case you haven't noticed, no one at school really likes me like that. Jounouchi and Honda usually end up buying me something as a joke."

"You never know, young man, this year might be different. Now go to sleep."

"...Fine."

Feeling the depressed emotions slowly subside a few minutes later, Yami knew that Yugi had finally fallen asleep.

"Which means that I should be too. Still...Valentine's Day, wasn't that the holiday where all the greeting card companies get filthy rich? Or was that Christmas?"

Suddenly feeling too tired to deal with such an annoying question, the spirit lay down and curled up against his pillow, breathing becoming slower and deeper as sleep once again took him in its arms.

Author's Note: Well, there's the third chapter, finally. Again, sorry for the wait, but I got busy with school and all that. Ah, the joys of higher education.


	4. Brotherly love

Author's Note: Well, I figured Yami had enough angst for a while, so now it's _Yugi's_ turn! Hopefully this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter...and the _lateness_ of this one.

(Let's just say I've been working on a super special awesome project. With any luck, it might be _novel_ length. Yay!)

...And no, I _don't_ own _Yugioh,_ but I'll be sent to the Shadow Realm and back before I stop writing fanfiction about it.

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Brotherly love**_

Lavender eyes staring into his empty locker, Yugi did his best to ignore the excited voices that surrounded him.

It was the end of the school day, meaning that the students were now allowed to go home, not to mention opening all of their Valentine's Day gifts.

"_And as usual, I'm left out. It's just another fact that girls, not even_ boys,_ like me. Not that I actually _want_ another boy liking me. At least..."_

Closing his locker with a sigh, Yugi turned to leave, the sudden pain in his heart telling him it was time to go.

"After all." muttered the petite teen, not even bothering to glance over at a group of chattering females as he passed them. "Sticking around to listen only makes it worse."

Yugi had barely taken a step out the front door when he heard two voices calling his name; ones he knew quite well.

"_Jounouchi and Honda."_ sighed the teen's mind. _"Right on cue with their yearly pity offering."_

It was only for a moment, but when Yugi turned around, he could've _sworn_ that he had seen a pair of large eyes watching him from within a mass of brown fur, stubby green arms confirming the creature's identity before it disappeared.

"_K-Kuriboh?"_

Not wanting to get trampled by his departing peers, Yugi quickly moved away from the front door, eyes still on the spot where the creature had vanished.

"I must just be tired." he muttered. "Still, it _did_ look pretty real; pretty concerned too. I wonder why?"

Hearing footsteps running across the pavement, Yugi looked up to see Jounouchi and Honda heading towards him, a small plastic bag slung over the blonde's shoulders.

"Didn't you hear us _shouting_ at you!?" cried Jounouchi as soon as they'd reached him. "What were you looking at anyway?"

"You mean you didn't see it?"

The words spilled out before Yugi had a chance to stop them, though, deep down, the teen knew he didn't want to. Why? Because, even though he _knew_ it was impossible, some geeky part of Yugi secretly wished that Kuriboh really _had_ appeared in front of him.

"See what?" asked Honda. "That one girl with the _giant_ bouquet of roses her boyfriend bought her? Or do you mean that couple making out in the main hallway when they thought the teachers weren't looking?"

Yugi just sighed.

"Never mind." he replied, trying to hide his disappointment. "It's not that important. Anyway, guys, I've got homework to do, and grandpa asked me to help run the shop this afternoon, so, uh..."

"Well, if you've _really_ got to get going..." started Jounouchi, a smile on the teen's face as he dug around in the bag he'd been carrying. "At least take _this_ with you."

Yugi blinked as he found a bag of chocolate kisses shoved into his hands.

"_Not again."_

Even without looking at the packaging, Yugi could tell it was the same candy brand as last year; a fact that made him even _more_ depressed.

"_It means nothing's changed. I'm still here, and I'm still alone. Maybe I always will be." _

"So, do you like it?" asked Jounouchi, both he and Honda eagerly waiting for their friend's reply.

"Yeah, I do, Jou. Thanks, it...it really means a lot to me."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You just make sure you get home on time."

"Right. I'll, uh, I'll be sure to do that."

Nodding a final goodbye to his friends, Yugi slowly turned and walked away.

The petite teenager didn't get two feet before he broke out into a run, tears already welling up in his eyes.

They were threatening to overflow by the time he reached the sidewalk.

"_Damn it! St-stop crying! So _what_ if I'm always alone? No one wants to love me, not like-."_

Yugi jumped as he felt a hand upon his shoulder, a female voice gently calling his name.

"Anzu?" he whispered, not daring to speak any louder in case his tone gave away the turbulent emotions within.

"Yeah, that's me." replied the girl, her smile doing little to hide the concern in her eyes.

Anzu, she was like the sister Yugi never had. Always making sure he didn't get flattened when Jounouchi was in the mood to roughhouse, and always ready with the first-aid kit in case he did.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No, Anzu, I'll...I'll be okay. This happens every year, doesn't it? I'm used to it by now."

"Yugi, _don't_ lie, you _know_ you're bad at it."

Turning to look up at the girl, Yugi gave Anzu his best smile.

"I know."

He then walked away, backpack swinging wildly over his small frame as Yugi again started to run.

"He must be so lonely." whispered the girl as she watched him go. "We really need to do something."

Anzu glanced over as she found Jounouchi and Honda standing next to her, their eyes also watching the departing figure.

"...Anzu." started Jounouchi. "Tell me something. Yugi, is he...is he going to be okay?"

"I wish I knew, Jou, honest I do, but..."

Anzu sighed. "Year after year, even you _two_ get _something_, but all Yugi has is an empty locker and an even emptier heart. As much as I hate to admit it, we're probably going to have to set him up on a blind date."

The silence that followed was no accident.

"Um, Anzu, no offense to the little guy, but Yugi isn't exactly a girl's idea of a good time. Sure, he's got a heart of gold, we _all_ know that, but most of the girls here don't want to have to bend _down_ to kiss their date goodnight."

"Then what are we going to do? Jounouchi, I'm worried, it isn't _like_ Yugi to get this upset. Last year was bad enough, but I'm afraid he's getting _worse!"_

"She's right you know." added Honda. "I think some of the teachers are starting to notice it too."

"Which is why we have to _something!" _cried Anzu, her sudden outburst causing some still lingering classmates to stare. "I'm sorry for shouting, but I really don't want Yugi getting dragged into the counselor's office. Helpful or not, he doesn't like having the faculty fuss over him."

"Me either." replied Jounouchi. "He'll never become a proper man that way. Besides, if Yugi slips and mentions Yami, being dateless will soon become the _least_ of our little friend's worries."

"Yami?" muttered Honda, his changing facial expressions showing he was thinking about something. "I wonder."

As if having second thoughts, the teen quickly shook his head. "Na, it wouldn't work; too weird."

"Honda." warned Anzu, cerulean eyes giving her friend a less then satisfied glare. "You _do_ realize Yugi is the _only_ sixteen year old in our _entire_ school who hasn't been on a date yet, right? If you have an idea, I'm _more_ then willing to hear it."

"Yeah, but I really don't think the spirit of the Puzzle is gay, and, if he _is,_ he's been hiding it pretty well."

A minute later, and the girl was _still_ staring.

"Gay?" she mouthed. "Guys, I really wish you'd think first before saying stuff like that. I mean, this is _Yami;_ he can't be_ gay."_

"We don't know that for sure, Anzu." replied Jounouchi. "I mean, the only one who talks with him on a regular basis is Yugi."

"Yeah, but..."

"I know it's tough, but you just have to wake up to the fact that Yami isn't interested in you."

"I still don't think he's gay."

"We could always ask him." suggested Honda. "Besides, we should at least see if Yugi made it home."

Anzu nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but I don't to hear _anyone_ harassing the spirit about his relationship preferences. Understood?"

"Yes, mom." chimed Jounouchi and Honda, their voices in perfect unison.

Anzu just groaned.

"_Why_ do I put up with you guys?"

"Because we're all you've got." replied Jounouchi. "Now let's go."

* * *

The kitchen door to the Mutou residence suddenly swung open, the teen running though it too distraught to remove his sneakers, even after his petite frame had landed in a nearby chair.

Yugi, he had run the entire way home, but the pain inside him now was more then just physical exhaustion.

"Why does this keep on happening?" whispered Yugi as he watched his backpack fall to the floor, the bag of sweets Jounouchi had given him soon following. "I'm nice, aren't I? Why should I have to watch and wait while everyone else finds that special someone?"

"Sweetie..." started a voice as the teen felt a hand upon his back. "I hope you already know, but high school love doesn't last forever. Those relationships won't make it past the first day of college."

"Hi, mom."

Yugi didn't even bother looking up as he felt himself wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Bad day?" continued the woman, concerned eyes looking down at her only son.

"More like lonely."

"Do you want to talk about it, or would a cup of hot chocolate be better? I've just made some."

Yugi just sighed.

"Thanks, mom, really, but, right now, I...I just want to be left alone."

"Oh. Well, if you still want to talk, you know where to find me."

The boy's mother suddenly smiled. "You could also ask Yami about it. He always seems willing to help."

"_Yami?"_ repeated Yugi, his tone increasing with every syllable. "Mom, weren't you even _listening_ this morning?! Yami does _not_ want to talk to _me_ or _anybody!"_

"_...And I...I don't know why."_

That fact, that sad and confusion causing fact, it hurt Yugi even more then being dateless on the holiday of love did.

The teen looked up as he heard a concerned voice enter his consciousness.

"_...Aibou?"_

"Y-Yami? W-where are you?"

"_In the Puzzle. Now, what's wrong? I heard you shouting."_

"_...Nothing. I'm fine."_

"_I beg to differ, Aibou. _Don't_ make me ask again."_

Yugi just sighed.

"Leave me alone." he muttered.

"_What?"_

"You heard me."

"I know. That's the problem."

It took Yugi a few seconds to realize that another hand was on his shoulder; one with a touch he _didn't _recognize.

His mother was also staring, but the person she was staring at...

"Aibou, why is your mother looking at me like that?"

"_Yami?!"_

Body quickly spinning around, Yugi found it somewhat ironic that he was now gawking like his mother at the apparently solid figure of his twin. _"Wait, solid!? But...how?"_

"Surprised to see me, Aibou?" asked Yami, violet eyes showing an amused light.

"Yeah, I...I am. Shouldn't you be off sulking somewhere?"

"Yugi, be nice!" chastised the boy's mother, hands moving to disapprovingly bat her son's head.

"Why? Mom, all day long I was hoping he'd _talk_ to me. A little pep talk, some good advice, jokingly threatening to _Mind Crush_ someone if they didn't take me out on a date. Anything just to make me _forget!"_

Yami was forced to take a step back as a wave of pain and emotional hurt collided with his unsuspecting consciousness.

"_This feeling, I...I don't think I've ever seen Aibou _act_ this way before! And somehow, even though it isn't, I...I can't help feeling that it's all _my_ fault." _

Gathering his senses, Yami decided the best plan of action was to talk Yugi out of his mood. "_Or at least _through_ it."_

"I'm guessing this Valentine's day didn't go as planned, Aibou?"

Yami blinked as he found two lavender eyes staring sadly into his.

"It never does." whispered Yugi. "I mean, it's _one_ thing not to get a gift, but another to have your best friends _buy_ one for you. Every single year..."

"I see."

"How? You were hiding in the Puzzle all day, remember? What I don't understand is why you were too scared to tell me that you now have your own body. I mean, why? Crazed history aside, you're practically _fearless!"_

Yami sighed.

"I beg to differ, Aibou. In fact, right now there is one thing I know of that scares me even more then the fact I almost lost you to the Shadows while we were dueling for our lives against Pegasus."

"So that...that wasn't it?"

"No, Yugi, it...wasn't. I'm sorry, but-."

"Fine, _don't_ tell me!"

It was quite obvious that the situation was taking a turn for the worse, but Yami never imagined it would lead to Yugi _shouting _at him.

"Aibou, I can-."

His words were drowned out by the sounds of a chair being pushed back.

"I _don't_ want to hear it, Yami. Here, _you_ take the candy! I-_I'm_ going to _bed!"_

Yami watched as a colorful, plastic bag was tossed in his direction, Yugi running in the other.

It wasn't long before the sounds of feet running up the stairs could be heard, the noise promptly followed by a slamming door.

"_...Aibou."_

Yugi's mother was the first to break the sounds of uneasy silence that came afterwards.

"He gets this way every year." she said, more to herself then to the teen still standing in the room. "Seeing how upbeat and cheerful he usually is, most people wouldn't believe Yugi could get so..."

"Emotional?" suggested Yami, kneeling down to pick up his Aibou's backpack and shoes when he saw the woman reaching for them. "He has a kind heart, one that _refuses_ to look the other way when a stranger needs help. Now, I'm sure most people would have given up years ago, but Yugi..."

Yami smiled. "Yugi spent eight years working on a golden pyramid. Spent eight _years_ saving a life that he didn't even know existed, and for that I am eternally grateful. I only hope..."

"Only hope what?" asked Yugi's mother, noticing a hint of sadness flickering within violet eyes.

The subtle tones of fear were not overlooked either.

"Nothing."

Knowing that he was now being scrutinized by a mother's gaze, Yami busied himself with tossing Yugi's belongings into a nearby closet.

"_I'll go check on Aibou once I'm done here."_

Unfortunately, that was not to be the case.

Turning around, Yami was surprised to see that Yugi's mother was _still_ inspecting him, a fact that slightly unnerved the usually confident teen.

"Yes?"

"Yami, don't take this the wrong way, but..."

As if having trouble putting her thoughts into words, the woman suddenly frowned. "I just have to say, from the way Yugi always talked about you, I didn't expect someone so..."

Yami watched as the woman's gaze lowered from his face to scan the rest of him, lingering only for a moment at his chest before returning.

"I understand." he replied. "Sleeping in jeans isn't exactly comfortable for me, though I usually change before going out in public. It's just that I didn't have the chance this time."

"Because you sensed my son was in trouble, right?"

Yami nodded.

"Aibou saved my life. Protecting _his_ is the _least_ I can do to thank him."

Yugi's mother just smiled.

"I think he really appreciates you looking out for him like that. More then you may think."

"How so?"

A feminine chuckle soon met the teen's waiting ears.

"Well, Yami, in case you haven't realized it by now, and I really hope you have, but Yugi really looks up to you. To be honest, you're practically like an older brother to him."

"As a brother." muttered Yami to himself. "I should have known."

"You mean you...you _didn't?"_

Yami had opened his mouth to reply, when his attention suddenly pivoted to focus on the door that Yugi had come barreling through only minutes before.

"Someone's out there, and they are _not_ alone."

The teen smiled as he heard familiar footsteps now approaching. "But I think they're friends; Yugi's to be precise."

"How do you-."

The woman's question was cut short by the sounds of a door being pushed open.

"Hey, Yugi, are you home!?" shouted Jounouchi as he barged into the kitchen, Honda and Anzu right behind him.

"Jounouchi!" hissed the girl. "You _don't_ go storming into other people's houses like that."

"Yugi doesn't care, Anzu. He _loves_ my dramatic entrances."

"Dramatic, right. As dramatic as a _bull_ in a _china_ store."

Jounouchi wasn't even listening. He had spotted the spiky haired figure standing next to the table, and had promptly run over to say hello.

"Hey, Yugi, glad to see you made it home. We got pretty worried when you took off like that, so Honda suggested we...wow, nice clothes. Christmas come early this year?"

"Not unless everyone on the planet decided to move it to February." replied Yami, a hand moving up to play with one of his bangs. "And since we _haven't..."_

"Um, Jounouchi..." started Anzu, taking a few tentative steps closer to the table. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but that person in front of you? That's _not_ Yugi."

"What? Anzu, you _honestly_ think _I_ would get my little buddy mixed up with...wait."

Jounouchi frowned, mind deep in concentration as he examined his shorter friend. "Hold on, I...I think you're right. Yugi would _never_ wear anything this bold, let alone sexy. _Yami,_ on the other hand, that guy is just _begging_ to get laid. Shame he's just a spirit though, because I know some real cute girls at school who'd-."

"Please, just stop talking." interrupted Yami, trying his best to keep his composure. "I really don't want to hear anymore."

The teen could sense Yugi's mother watching him out of the corner of her eyes, and even though he was used to taking risks, not to mention being downright _reckless_, Yami knew better then to invoke the unpredictably that came with dealing with those of the opposite gender.

"_Especially if she figures out what I'm keeping from Aibou. That alone would be a mess; one that would challenge even _Kaiba's_ terrifying reputation." _

"Yeah, you're probably right." replied Jounouchi, nodding in agreement. "I still think some of those girls should get a head scan though. Anyway, Yami, think you could get Yugi to come out? I was hoping to check up on him."

Yami just sighed.

"You weren't here to witness it, so I'll spare you the details, but, after seeing Aibou's reaction to his day, I believe it's best we leave him alone for a while. I _would_ like to hear what happened though."

Violet eyes flashing out of a mixture of rage and confusion at how someone could _hurt_ such a good soul, the teen turned to face his partner's friends. "After all, _someone_ must be responsible."

"How about the entire school?" muttered Anzu. "I mean, in a way, we all helped start this, though not very many people have tried to stop it, seeing as it happens _every year."_

She sighed. "I'd drag that poor boy out on a date myself if he'd _let_ me. He just doesn't seem interested."

"Probably because you've boxed yourself in as the best friend, and bodyguard type." replied Jounouchi. "I mean, breaking out the first-aid kit, and telling the guys picking on him to get lost isn't exactly the best way to get a man to fall for you."

"Well, _someone_ has to look out for him while you guys are getting Detention for skipping History for the umpteenth time." countered the girl, arms crossed. "Anyway, we should get going. Mom wanted me home an hour ago, and I've got a Science test to study for too."

"_Don't_ remind me." sighed Honda, already following Anzu to the door. "My folks have threatened me with _summer school_ if I keep flunking everything but gym."

"All the more reason for you boys to crack open a book, and actually _learn_ something. Now, Jounouchi, I'm sure _your_ parents would appreciate a little more effort out of you as well, so we can study at _my_ place."

"Wonderful." groaned the blonde, the hand moving to smack his face showing he was in _clear_ opposition of the next few hours. "Yami, if I don't make it out alive, tell Yugi he can have my deck and _all_ my tapes. I keep them under a pile of dirty socks at the foot of my bed."

"Um, I will?"

"You'd better. Last thing I need is _dad_ finding them, even _after_ I'm dead."

Yami just nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing. I was, uh, wanting to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Where'd Yugi get those nice clothes? I mean, I _know_ the guy has a pretty unique taste in fabrics, but that outfit _doesn't_ look like leather."

"It's not." replied Yami. "It's silk."

"_Seriously?!"_ cried the blonde, taking a step back in shock. _"Damn. Somebody_ has expensive tastes."

"Well, it _is_ the best outfit I own, though I usually change out of-."

"Wait, those things, they're _yours?!"_

Yami just frowned.

"Didn't I _just_ get through saying that?"

"Yeah, but, I mean, you're a dead guy, right? Where do _dead_ people get such expensive clothes?"

"The zombies bring them to us."

Yami knew Jounouchi was a little touchy when it came to the subject of the supernatural, but some things were too good to resist.

"_Aibou will probably give me one of his unhappy, pouting looks if he finds out, though I don't really mind. He's cute when he's sulking; just like a puppy."_

Returning to reality, Yami found Jounouchi slowly digesting the recently discovered information.

"Zombies." muttered the blonde. "Well, if they're helping the spirit, then they _must_ be nice. Evil zombies don't help people; they just eat their brains."

"Um, is he okay?" asked Yugi's mother, a concerned look cast in Jounouchi's direction.

"He's fine."

"Yeah, as long as those zombies keep being nice, there's nothing to worry about." replied Jounouchi, a satisfied smile on his face. "Tell 'em they're doing a good job too. To be honest, Yami, I actually felt sorry for you. We all were convinced you didn't have anything, but the Puzzle, so-."

"I have _things,_ Jounouchi. " snapped Yami, his patience wearing thin. "Not much, but I _do_ own more then what I'm wearing. Now, if you would _excuse_ me."

Pausing to pick up the bag of sweets Yugi had thrown at him, Yami gave the blonde one final glance, then vanished.

Suddenly, the fact zombies could be _nice_ became the least of Jounouchi's concerns.

Now upstairs, Yami had materialized in Yugi's bedroom to check up on him; eyes softening as he found the petite teen asleep on his bed, a deck that could only be Yugi's spread out beside him.

"_He must be tired; I'll let him rest."_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yami flipped over a few of the nearer cards to see that they weren't from the deck Yugi and he usually dueled with.

"_Where did he get these? The monsters look like _toys._ Well, except that one; it looks like a marshmallow, only with _teeth_. Cute, I guess, but not exactly a tournament winning deck. Probably why Aibou hasn't shown them to me." _

Moving to the window, Yami's eyes were drawn to three familiar figures walking down the sidewalk, concerned forms glancing back at the house every few seconds, before finally rounding the corner to another street.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." he sighed, knowing most people weren't used to him suddenly disappearing at will.

"Done what?" muttered Yugi, eyes blinking open as he rolled over to face his twin. "Or is _that_ a secret too?"

"Aibou, I know you're still upset with me, but..."

Yami sighed. _"What am I doing? I can't just come out, and say it. He'd freak!" _

"Try me."

"What?"

Violet eyes met lavender, and one silent mind ventured out to converse with the other.

"_Yami, I _know_ people think I'm weak. The guys at school don't even bother asking me to play sports with them at lunch anymore. I don't need _you_ agreeing with them." _

"_I never said I did."_

"_But you _are_. By not telling me the truth, you think you're protecting me from whatever is out there, but you're _not_. You're only..." _

Yugi paused as he watched Yami's face change from concern to one of confusion.

"_Aibou thinks there is a new threat on the horizon?"_

"_Um, duh? Yami, I _know_ you, and I also _know_ that practically _nothing_ scares you. So, if some crazed duelist has us marked for death, I really think you should let me know. You know, just in case I go _missing?"

Yami couldn't help, but smile at the other teen's annoyed expression. Something about the way Yugi crossed his arms and frowned whenever he was unhappy.

"_Aibou, I promise, if there ever is an attempt on your life that I can not protect you from, I _will_ let you know."_

"So, no wild axe murders are coming through the window?"

"...What?"

"Yami, it's the way you've been _acting._ If there isn't a new threat, then what's the problem? I'm really getting worried."

"_So am I, Aibou. So am I." _

"And _again_ with the evasive answers."

Sighing in frustration, Yugi gathered up his cards and dumped them into an old shoe box he had on his desk. "I'm really starting to regret not getting a chance to talk to that Kuriboh. The floating fur ball would've probably given me a better answer then _you_ did."

"Kuriboh?" asked Yami, waiting until Yugi was back on his bed before speaking. "What does _Kuriboh_ have to do with this, and when did you see him?"

"What do _you_ care? And _why_ are you calling it a guy? I thought Kuriboh were genderless."

"Asexual probably, seeing as you only need _one_ to use _Multiply."_

Yugi promptly blinked.

"And science class suddenly takes on a whole new meaning." muttered the teen. "Amazing. Now if only I could use my newfound knowledge to get laid."

"Use your powers for good, Yugi, _not_ evil."

"Evil?" repeated the smaller teen. "Yami, do you realize what you just _said? _We're talking about _girls_ here, and sex too; all in the same sentence! This is _not_ something bad, okay?!"

"If you say so."

Yugi just frowned.

"Yami, I'm seriously starting to believe, that, where ever you came from, you've _never_ been kissed by a girl, let alone gotten within five feet of one."

"Which probably means they weren't good enough. I _do_ have high standards, you know."

"Right. I've never _once_ seen you look at _any_ of the girls we pass on the street, and some of them were _model_ quality."

"And you were, Aibou? Getting distracted while crossing a busy road is dangerous."

"At this point, I don't really care. All I've wanted since puberty was a girl to make out with on the couch when mom wasn't home. Is that too much to ask?"

"A girl." repeated Yami. _"So he doesn't want a guy. Although I already knew it, having to face the truth just makes it so much harder."_

"What was that? I couldn't hear the last part."

Yugi frowned when he found the party at the other end silent. "Fine, _be_ that way. I have _better_ things to worry about, like how I'm going to convince mom to let me stay home on White Day."

"White Day?" asked Yami, now transparent, and sitting at the foot of the bed. "What is this 'White Day'?"

"The worst day of my life."

Yugi sighed as the spirit gave him a confused look. "Don't worry, I'll explain. Yami, if you get a gift from a girl on Valentine's Day, you're supposed to return the favor by buying them something worth at _least_ three times as much as what they bought _you_ a month later. At least, that's what I've heard, seeing as I never actually _get_ anything."

"A gift." muttered Yami, eyes falling to rest upon the bag of sweets in his hands.

He was still unsure why Yugi had chosen to toss them at _him_ instead of handing the sweets over to his mother, but decided it was simply a spur-of-the-moment decision.

"Yeah, now get the hell out of my room."

"As you wish."

Yami spent the rest of the day in his own bedroom, eyes contemplating the bag of chocolates in front of him.

Technically, Yugi _had_ given them to him, but to be honest, the spirit wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I know it was just a result of his terrible day, but still, something in me _refuses_ to let this opportunity go."

"_But what would be worth three times the amount of chocolate? And more importantly, would Aibou even _accept_ it if I gave him a gift?" _

Suddenly feeling frustrated, Yami fell back onto his bed, eyes boring invisible holes into the ceiling.

"I don't have much to offer him as it is." he sighed. "Maybe I should just-."

The spirit's eyes softened as he heard the sounds of a lonely teenager wanting to be loved.

Yugi was crying, or, at least his heart was.

"_Poor Aibou. I _have_ to do something for him. I'll learn more about this White Day, give him a gift and then..."_

Yami sighed. "And then_ what?_ Profess my undying love for the boy, and hope he doesn't hate me? His mother told me herself that Yugi thinks of me as a brother. I would _never_ forgive myself for turning that into something _he_ doesn't agree to."

"_Then what am I going to do? A month doesn't seem to be nearly enough time, but it's all I have. I'll think of something...I hope."_

Author's Note: So, uh, was this chapter worth the random vanishing act? Had a _terrible_ time cramming everything in there, while still keeping the plot intact and moving, but hey, Yugi saw Kuriboh, and Jou had a revelation about _zombies,_ so I think I did pretty good. That's just my opinion anyway; you can tell me what you thought in a review if you want. (Hint hint.)

On another note, it seems this simple rewrite has turned into a full blown makeover. Scary, and yet surprisingly fun.


	5. White Day

_Author's Note: The poem in this story is copyright to me, but the Yugioh franchise is _not_._

_((hands out tissues)) Also, some of you may need these. _

_**Chapter Five**_

_**White Day**_

The ticking of the wall clock; that was all Yami could hear as the spirit paced the room of the boy who had captured his heart.

It was now the afternoon, and that meant Yugi would be home soon.

"_...Aibou. I hope this works." _

Even though it pained him to let the younger teen go to school without him, Yami had decided to stay home, and put the finishing touches on his gift, knowing it would be worth it in the end.

"_Yes, worth it. __Yugi's innocent smile returning will be enough of a reward for me. As long as _he_ is happy, _my_ feelings for him will be satisfied as well."_

Nodding in pleased satisfaction at his efforts, Yami slowly faded from his Aibou's room.

The sound of a slamming door could be heard ten minutes later.

"It's not fair, I tell you!" cried Yugi's voice from the kitchen. "I'm standing there _watching,_ and no one even bothers to say sorry. It's not like this hasn't happened before!"

"Sweetie, please don't be angry." replied his mother. "You _will_ find someone or perhaps..."

She chuckled. "Perhaps someone will find _you."_

"And that's supposed to help me _how?"_

"Something arrived for you in the mail today."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it's the strangest thing. There were no stamps; no labels; no _anything._ The mail man was very confused, as was I."

"Something? For _me?_ Mom, you didn't..."

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but I promise, neither I or your grandfather had anything to do with this. Face it, Yugi, someone likes you."

"Someone _likes_ me? I-I don't believe it."

"You should. I put it in your room for you. Now go look."

"Will do!"

Yugi bounded up the stairs, and into the room at the end of the hall, happiness rising with every step.

"A gift for me. Finally, someone cares. Someone _actually_ _cares."_

He then saw it.

A small, white box in the shape of a heart was resting on his bed, a red ribbon wrapped around it.

Still in shock, Yugi didn't dare believe his eyes when he saw the tag attached to it, even less so when he read what was written there.

"_To Yugi. I hope this will make you happy."_

"I...I really _did_ get something, but who...?"

As if expecting the sender to come leaping out from behind something, Yugi carefully scanned his room. "Who _sent_ it?"

It was at this moment that Yami decided to strike.

"Aibou, is something wrong?"

He was standing before Yugi as flesh and blood, but the petite teenager looked as if he could see right through him. _"Aibou, _answer_ me."_

"Huh?"

Yugi blinked. "Oh, uh, no, I'm...did you say something?"

"Yes, Aibou, I did. Your thoughts seem to be elsewhere though."

Yami smiled as the other boy blushed. "Something on your mind?"

"...Yeah."

It didn't take Yami long to figure out his twin needed a nudge in the right direction.

"Well then, mind sharing, or is this private?"

"Forget what's in my _head!"_ cried Yugi as he dived towards the bed, arms soon holding up his gift like it was some sort of trophy. "I'll show you what I _got!"_

The teen's enthusiastic actions soon mirrored that of an excited toddler on Christmas.

Untying the string and lifting the lid, Yugi found his present waiting inside.

A single red rose was resting upon a set of white, silk pajamas, but they weren't the _only_ things.

A small slip of paper had fallen from the box and onto Yugi's bed; its handwritten note a spiraling cursive.

"_I'll love you forever._

_Hold you dear in my heart._

_So when we're not together,_

_we'll never be apart."_

"_From your little shadow."_

"Shadow? I don't know anyone named _Shadow."_ muttered Yugi as he quickly exchanged his day clothes for the new pajamas. "Though they probably know _me,_ considering these actually fit pretty well."

"They do indeed, Aibou." added Yami, eyes following his twin over to where the boy kept a mirror.

Now examining himself, Yugi found that the pajamas gave him a simple, but stylish appearance.

Gold trim lined the edges of its sleeves, and framed the folded down collar. The ends of the legs even had the rich color surrounding them. In a way, the design was almost exactly the same as Yugi's old pajamas, if not for being made out of a new, more expensive, materiel.

The spirit had gotten the measurements from Kuriboh, but, once the Dark Magician and the other Duel Monsters learned what their master was up to, _they_ wanted to help too.

"_I still don't know where they bought such good quality cloth, not to mention a human willing enough to sew it together so _quickly,_ but I..."_

Yami paused as he watched Yugi roll up the cuffs of his sleeves, the young teen next placing his hands on his hips with a grin as he posed in front of the mirror. _"I'm glad they did."_

"So, you like your gift?" asked Yami once Yugi had turned away from the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm going to go show it to _mom_ now. I think she'll be impressed. Not as much as _I _am though; I look _awesome!"_

Grinning, Yugi grabbed the rose, and raced downstairs to show off his new outfit.

Yami just smiled, a happy glow in his eyes as the teen sat down to await his twin's return.

"_I'm glad Aibou likes it, though I wonder what his mother will say?"_

Hearing voices, Yami changed into his spirit form, and descended to the first floor to watch.

"But, mom, why _not?"_

"Yugi, these are _expensive." _replied the boy's mother as Yami peered into the kitchen. "I _don't_ want a complete stranger giving you gifts like _this._ The rose is one thing, but the pajamas make it seem like this person wants to _sleep_ with you."

Yami couldn't really confirm if that had been his true intention or not. It's true, there _were_ moments when the spirit wished he _could_ have his way with the little teen, but Yugi was also _sixteen;_ he _desperately_ needed some clothes that reflected it.

"_Aibou _would_ have grown out those star covered ones eventually." _mused the spirit. _"I was just doing him a favor."_

Eyes turning back to the conversation, Yami found Yugi had slumped back in a chair, bare feet just reaching the laminated floor as the teen sulked.

"So what should I do with them?"

"You can keep the rose, sweetie, but we're donating the clothes to the local shelter. Perhaps the person will get the hint, and send you a more appropriate gift next time."

"If there even _is_ a next time." muttered Yugi. "Mom, somebody spent a _ton_ of money on me, and now it's..."

Sighing, the teen lowered his gaze to the floor. "Why do I even bother? I _finally_ get noticed, after so many years of waiting, of _hoping,_ and..."

Yami felt like dying as he watched a tear slide down his twin's face.

"Please, Yugi, _don't_ take this the wrong way. People do crazy things when they're in love, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I _know,_ mom, but still, they didn't even leave a real _name._ I have _no_ way of contacting them to explain why I...I..."

Tears in his eyes, Yugi suddenly turned, and fled from the room; his sudden departure leaving a heavy sensation in the air.

"Oh, Yugi." whispered the boy's mother with a sigh. "Who would give my innocent son something like this?"

"Someone who wants him to be happy?" suggested Yami as he appeared next to her in human form.

The teen knew that _now_ was the time to do damage control. Yami also knew that he would probably only have _one_ shot at it._ "Which is why I'd better make it count."_

"I think that whoever noticed Yugi was being left out can't be _all_ bad." he continued, choosing his words as if the world depended upon it._ "It probably does. _My_ world does anyway."_

"Yes, but I really _don't_ want one of his schoolmates following Yugi home. He's not very strong, and..."

"Have you forgotten that _I'm_ always with him?" replied Yami, a disgruntled frown appearing on his face. "Ma'am, if your son is _ever_ in trouble, I'd willingly sacrifice _my_ life to save _his._ I owe Aibou at least _that_ much."

Yami blinked as he found two eyes staring intently into his.

"It was _you,_ wasn't it?"

Caught off guard, the teen hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"How did you find out?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen table to await the woman's answer.

"I recognized the stitching was similar to your own. Thankfully you didn't go for the same design."

"Why would I?" replied Yami, head tilted in confusion. "I'm _not_ intending to corrupt your son until _he's_ ready, and _you_ say it's okay."

Yugi's mother blinked then, suddenly, out of _all_ things, she _laughed._

"Something funny?" asked Yami, eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

He had never expected this reaction from Yugi's mom. She was the firm, but loving type. _Not_ the kind to burst out in laughter in a quiet room, or so he thought.

"It's just the situation. I was certain I'd have to give you a good talking to, but here you are, _asking_ for my permission..."

"Even if I _was_ asking, I could _never_ do it with someone who thought of me as a brother. It would _ruin_ our relationship."

"About that..."

The woman sighed. "Yami, there's something I should tell you."

Yami was about to ask what when he heard a voice tapping into his consciousness.

"_Spirit, _why_ are you still hiding in there? Please come out. I have to talk to you; it's important."_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go; Yugi needs me."

"He may act like a child, but my son isn't one to _cling."_

"It's not that. Aibou and I, we have a...a sort of mental link between us. It's similar to sending email, only faster."

"A mental link? You mean a telepathic connection?"

"Exactly."

"Oh."

The woman smiled.

"Well that _would_ explain the vacant look he sometimes gets. Not to mention, Yugi generally knows where you are."

"He always does." replied Yami, already halfway out of sight. _"U__sually anyway."_

Knowing she was now alone, the woman sighed as she stared down at the book she held in her hands.

Jounouchi, in one of his more creative streaks, had given it to Yugi as a birthday joke, though no one expected the teen to actually start _reading_ it.

"If you were gay." she murmured, reading the book's title to herself. "I can't help but wonder. Does Jounouchi know Yugi has feelings for the spirit of the Puzzle?"

_Author's Note: Hmm, _does_ he? Perhaps the blonde isn't as blonde as he would have you believe? Jounouchi may not win in the brains department, but he's got some pretty good street smarts. Anyway, happy first week of December, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
_


	6. The difference between love and friendsh

_Author's Note: You know, it's chapters like these that remind me why I _love_ writing about our favorite, spiky haired duo. There are so many stories you could tell, and so many places you could go, but sometimes it's fun to just stay in Domino, and write angst ridden romance for the rest of the fandom to squeal over. _

_...And, no I don't own__ Yugioh;_ some guy in Japan does.

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**The difference between love and friendship**_

"Silk." muttered Jounouchi as he examined the white pajamas his friend was wearing. "Something about this seems _very_ familiar."

It was an early Sunday morning, and the blonde haired teen had more or less invited himself over, bringing Honda and Anzu with him.

All three had been very concerned about their smallest companion, especially when Yugi told them he had received a White Day gift from a complete stranger.

"It should." replied Anzu, head tilted in thought. "Weren't you saying something about Yami owning silk clothes?"

_"Last_ month I was, but now I'm more worried about this unknown person who's giving my little buddy gifts, and that's _after_ going over the fact zombies can be nice."

Jounouchi suddenly frowned, a look of apprehensiveness in his eyes. "There _is_ one thing about last month that still bugs me though."

"What?" asked Yugi, noticing his usually outspoken friend had fallen silent.

"I don't know if I should say. I mean, to be honest, _I_ would keep things like _that_ a secret from pretty much _everybody, _but since your mom didn't freak out, I guess it's safe to say she already knows."

"Knows what?" asked Anzu. "This doesn't involve _zombies, _does it?"

"Nope, but hopefully it's got a good explanation."

Spinning around to face Yugi, Jounouchi stared the smaller teen down. "Okay, man, I've _got_ to know, how did you do that vanishing act? 'Cause _that_ was freaky."

If Yugi had a face full of confusion before, it was no match for the one he wore _now._

"Jounouchi, I hate to say it, but I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. And what's with the zombie talk?"

"You...don't? You were there, right? Watching from the invisible sidelines while Yami and I talked?"

"You and Yami were _talking?_ About what?"

"Zombies." replied the blonde. "Apparently they bring him stuff."

Anzu just groaned.

"Enough with the zombies, Jounouchi! We get it!"

"I don't." muttered Yugi. "Though, lately, there are a _lot_ of things I'm not understanding."

"You having problems with Science too?" asked Honda.

Yugi frowned, somber gaze turning to the Puzzle around his neck.

"I wish." he replied. "But it has to do with Yami. Lately, he's just been so, so..._distant." _

"Maybe he's afraid that you'll forget about him?" suggested Anzu. "I mean, when you're falling in love, you tend to fall away from everything else in your life."

Yugi blinked.

"Really?"

"Trust me on this. I _know_ what it's like to have a crush, especially when it's one that's completely _oblivious_ to the fact that you love them."

"You _do?" _

The voice that had spoken was coming from the bed; its owner sounding tired, if not a little depressed.

Yami _knew _he had been keeping to himself for most of the week, but to actually _see_ the surprised looks on the faces of those he called his friends...

"You're alive." muttered Yugi, a tentative glance cast in his twin's direction. "Good. I was beginning to wonder."

"Don't worry, I'm _not_ planning to stay; just wanted to see who was here."

"...Oh."

Yami frowned as he watched two lavender eyes turn to stare out the window, every fiber of his being wanting to rush over, and wrap that petite frame in his arms.

"_But I can't, no matter _how_ much I want to."_

It was a terrible predicament; one that was made even _more_ upsetting by the fact the spirit had been tying to convince himself that he was fine with loving Yugi from a distance. In his heart, Yami knew _nothing_ was further from the truth.

Even the Dream Yugi had noticed, though he was too well mannered to point out the obvious. After all, he was there to make love, _not_ guidance tips.

"_At least, that's what he _tells_ me, but I honestly don't know if I believe he'll keep out of my private life." _

"Who?" asked Yugi, causing his twin jump slightly. "You mentioned someone just now; a guy."

Yami gritted his teeth in reply; he hadn't been expecting to be overheard.

"So I did. Aibou, is there something _wrong_ with that?"

"No, I was just..."

Yugi sighed, saddened eyes moving from window to carpet. "Never mind. You can leave if you want."

"Actually, I may stay a while longer, if you don't mind, of course."

"Yami, we share my body, we can share my _room."_

"Even when you told me to get out?"

"That was last _month!_ _Why_ are you _still_ _upset?!"_

"Because you're not _getting_ it."

The past few weeks had been _nothing_ but carefully planned gifts, and late night conferences with supportive Duel Monsters, but sweet, little Yugi still came home from school eager to tell his mom which schoolmate he thought the gifts were coming from.

"_And after all I've done, Aibou still doesn't know I..."_

Sighing, Yami closed his eyes, and turned away from the group, knowing he would regret it if he didn't leave.

"Getting it?" whispered Yugi as he watched his twin fade back into the Puzzle. "Get what?_ What_ am I _missing?"_

"Hey, Yugi...?" started Jounouchi, a hand thoughtfully running through his blonde hair. "How long has the spirit been like this? I mean, him being moody, and you two being upset."

"Ever since the night before Valentine's day. He's acted like this a few times before, but Yami's _never_ locked himself up inside the Puzzle for _days_ at a time. Mom thinks he might be getting sick, never mind the fact that he's already dead."

"Looked pretty human to me." replied Jounouchi. "But the solid form was probably a trick of the light. Anyway, it's more of a estimated guess then anything, but I think Yami has a case of love sickness."

"Love sickness?" asked Yugi, both Honda and he giving their blonde companion confused looks.

Anzu, however, just groaned.

"Not _this_ again." she muttered. "Jounouchi, I thought I _told_ you, the spirit is _not-."_

"What _else_ do you think it is?" countered the blonde. "Anzu, think._ Who_ is the person that comes first? Before you, and before _me. _He wouldn't be hiding it if it was something dangerous, but since we're all present, and accounted for..."

Jounouchi nodded in satisfaction as Anzu gasped, her action soon followed by a downcast sigh.

"I _can't_ believe I'm actually saying this, but Jounouchi, I-I think you may be _right!"_

"Right?" asked Yugi. "Right about _what?_ You two _lost_ me halfway through the conversation."

"Same here." added Honda. "So, uh, details?"

"Oh, I just won an argument with Anzu." replied Jounouchi, a mischievous look in his eyes. "And it took less time then I thought it would too."

The blonde then turned and gave Anzu's shoulder a sympathetic pat, as if trying to ease the pain of her loss. "I know it's tough to realize, but his heart belongs to another, and I doubt _anything_ will _ever_ change that."

"Uh, guys..." started Honda. "Who are you talking about? The only guy Anzu ever _really_ liked was..."

The teen suddenly stopped, an almost childlike look of glee upon his face. "Jounouchi, does this mean what I _think_ it means?"

"Oh, yes it does, my dear friend. _Yes_, it does."

"You guys are up to something aren't you?" muttered Yugi, a hand resting on his cheek as the small teen watched his friends chatter away like magpies.

"Us?" replied Anzu. "Oh, no, _we're_ not up to _anything_. Not since we all got back from Duelist Kingdom. Yami though...yeah, I'm pretty sure _he's_ been causing mischief."

"She's still sulking." added Jounouchi. "But Anzu's right. Yami probably _is_ up to something, which is why I say you keep a close watch on him the next few days. Who knows, the spirit may surprise you."

"Funny, mom keeps saying that about the person who gave me my White day gift."

Yugi sighed. "Don't tell her I said this, but it's really getting annoying."

Yugi was _still_ surprised that his mother had changed her mind about donating the pajamas, but something in him suspected she _knew_ who the gifts were coming from, and had deemed the sender safe enough to continue their packaged advances.

The woman had also hinted that her son's mysterious lover might make an appearance as well, but only if Yugi would smile more.

"Your beloved loves it when you smile." she told him the morning after White Day. "And gets worried when you're not, so, please, cheer up."

Yugi had been wondering who his supposed beloved was all night; the frustrations of unanswered questions carrying over into daylight hours. Now his search had a surprising lead.

"Mom, I _have_ to ask. Do you know who...?"

Yugi couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence; he was too nervous.

"Perhaps, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. After all, _that_ role is reserved for the one who's heart you've captured."

"But what if she's never going to _tell_ me who she _is?!"_

Of all the reactions his mother could've had, the one Yugi was least expecting was a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure _she_ will someday." replied the boy's mother. "_She's_ not going to run off and leave you alone. _She_ promised me she wouldn't."

"...What? Mom, this person...they aren't, um..."

Yugi sighed. "The person who sent me the gift isn't a girl, are they?"

"No, they're not, but that's _all_ I'm saying. You're lucky, young man. I was _convinced_ he would _never_ act on his feelings."

"At least tell me it's _not_ _Kaiba."_

"...Who?"

"Never mind. That's _all_ I needed to know."

Two weeks after she'd told him, and Yugi _still_ couldn't believe it.

"_A guy."_ he thought to himself. _"A guy actually _likes_ me. Why? If none of the girls at school were interested, then why would someone of my own _gender_ be?"_

It was a confusing question; Yugi wasn't sure how he should respond, let alone _feel._

"I _have_ to meet them first." he muttered. "_Then_ I can decide."

It was a sudden poke in the ribs that brought the teen back to reality.

"You awake?" asked Jounouchi, taking a step back to give his petite friend more room.

"_Now_ I am."

Yugi blinked as he found three pairs of concerned eyes watching him. "Sorry, guys, I just have a lot on my mind."

"We noticed." muttered Anzu, eyes glancing down at the Puzzle when Yugi wasn't looking. "You were thinking about your strange gift giver again, weren't you."

Yugi nodded.

"...Yeah. Hey, I don't want to be rude, or anything, but..."

"We understand." replied Jounouchi. "You need some time by yourself to think this over, right?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I mean, I _hate_ the idea of kicking you guys out. It's just-."

"Say no more, man. I only have one request before I go."

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Tell the spirit I'm _proud_ of him. It's _one_ thing to stare down pure evil, but _another_ to-."

Jounouchi suddenly smiled, a thoughtful expression on his face as he herded Anzu and Honda out into the hall. "Come on, guys. Let's leave our little buddy alone for a while."

The hours ticked by in silence, but Yugi was still pondering his blonde friend's words when his mother called him to dinner.

"I don't know what he meant, but there's something important in his message." muttered the teen as he walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. "Could Jounouchi actually _know_ why Yami is acting this way?"

"_Yeah, and I bet half my _deck_ that _both_ of them know who's been giving me gifts." _he added, eyes rolling in disbelief. _"...Wait."_

It was only supposed to be a joke, and a rather lame one at that, but the more Yugi thought it over, the more _sense_ it seemed to _make. _

"_I admit, I don't really know what Yami told him, but I _do_ know they were talking, and probably about more then just zombies. Jounouchi basically _repeated_ what mom told me too, but is that enough evidence to prove all three of them know who the gift giver is?"_

Mind still reeling over the newfound possibility, it took nearly all the energy Yugi had to reach the table, let alone sit down.

"This is _so_ confusing." he sighed, deciding to pace the floor instead. "If I wasn't so determined to figure out who's been sending me gifts, I'd probably give up, and wait for them to reveal themselves."

"You're just thinking about it too much." replied the teen's grandfather, eyes glancing up from the newspaper he was reading at the other end of the table. "Why not take a step back, and examine your mystery from _another_ angle?"

"Who knows." continued the old man with a chuckle. "The answer could be right under your nose."

"He's right, you know." added Yugi's mother as she entered the kitchen. "In fact, I'm _certain_ of it."

"Right. Mom, I've been wracking my brain over this _all_ day, I don't need any more mind games."

"Which explains why you're still in your pajamas. Honestly, young man, what _are_ we going to do with you?"

"Help me?" suggested the teen with a hopeful glance. "Because I have a feeling you know more about this then I do."

His mother just smiled as she grabbed plates, and eating utensils, and brought them to the table.

"Love is a strange thing, Yugi. Remember that. Strange, and yet, at the same time, it is so _very_ beautiful."

"Right now it's making me sick."

Yugi blinked as he felt a hand reach over and ruffle his hair.

"Way to ruin the moment, young man."

"You're welcome, mom. You know I'd do _anything_ for you."

"Good. Now stop talking, and eat your dinner before it gets cold."

"Fine." muttered Yugi as he was handed a plate full of food. "But only because all that thinking _really_ gave me an appetite. I'm starved!"

Taking a seat at the table, Yugi could've _sworn_ he heard the sounds of an amused chuckle coming from somewhere behind him.

"_Yami, is that you?"_

"_Aibou? You...you _heard_ me?"_

"_Yami, I _always_ hear you. We're connected, remember? I'm just surprised you're actually _talking_ with me."_

"_I know."_

Yugi wasn't sure what worried him more; the sudden stop in conversation, or the small stream of guilt that was now trickling over the mind link.

"_Spirit? Hello? Are you still there?"_

"_Yes, I'm here. I just..."_

Another pause. _"Look, Aibou, I _know_ I haven't been exactly honest with you, but I have my reasons."_

"_Which _are,_ or are you going to keep running away?"_

"_Only cowards run, Yugi. I may be scared, but I'm still here." _

"_Yes, but..."_

Yugi paused as another thought drifted over; this one seeming more private.

"_I _can't_ keep putting this off. Kuriboh would _never_ forgive me if I did. The others would be disappointed too."_

"_Kuriboh? Yami, what does a _Duel Monster_ have to do with this?" _

"_Never mind, Aibou. Just promise you'll meet me in the Puzzle after you finish your homework. I'll..."_

Expecting another wave of guilt as the spirit hesitated, Yugi was surprised to feel an intense, almost child like fear in its place.

"_I'll tell you then."_ finished Yami. _"Or I'll _try_ to anyway. Will you come?"_

"_I'll be there." _

The fading emotions of a weak smile told Yugi his twin was about to disconnect.

"_Wait, Yami, before you go..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Jounouchi wanted me to tell you that he's proud of you, though I don't know why."_

"_I do. I had a _feeling_ Jounouchi knew more then he was letting on. But, if he knows, then why...?" _

"_Knows what? Will you tell me?" _

Yugi waited for an answer, but soon returned to reality when he realized one wasn't coming.

"Sweetie?" started the boy's mother, giving him a puzzled glance from across the table. "Is everything all right? You're not eating."

"I'm fine, mom."

"You were talking with him again, weren't you? Yami, I mean."

"...Yeah. I think he's finally going to tell me what's going on. At least, I _hope_ he does."

Yugi still couldn't understand why his always confident friend was suddenly acting so frightened.

"_What is Yami so afraid of? Usually _I'm_ the one running around in circles while the almighty spirit banishes the monster of the week. Well, maybe not in _circles,_ but-."_

"You want to eat upstairs?"

Yugi quickly looked up to see a tray resting in front of him, his dinner on it.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to?"

"You're _not."_ replied the teen's mother. "But I'll make an exception for tonight. Just promise me you won't make a mess."

"Thanks, mom. I'll be careful, I promise. This actually works out in my favor too."

"Really? How?"

"Yami wants to meet me in the Puzzle later, but don't worry, he told me to finish my homework first."

Yugi shook his head in amusement. "Makes me think we're going to be in there all night, but I know he wouldn't keep me up late, not when I have school in the morning."

"Well, whatever happens, your grandfather, and I are _always_ willing to talk."

"Yeah, I know, but _I'd_ rather talk to _Yami._ Bye!"

Giving his mother a quick smile, Yugi picked up the tray, and eagerly darted upstairs to his room, completely unaware of the discussion that he had left behind.

"I hope I know what I'm doing." muttered the teen's mother with a sigh. "Yami wants him, I can tell."

She smiled weakly as a reassuring hand was placed upon her shoulders.

"I know you're worried." replied Yugi's grandfather. "But I trust the spirit; you should too."

"I _do_ trust him. It's his raging hormones that's the problem."

The old man chuckled.

"Is it really? To be honest, it seems more like you're just afraid of letting go, and using _this_ as an excuse."

"Can you _blame_ me? Yugi _still_ has no idea what's _really_ going on, and if Yami _is_ going to tell him the truth..."

The woman shuddered. "I just keep getting this mental image of the spirit pinning my son against a wall, telling him he loves him, and then..."

She looked up as as the side door swung open, and Yami himself stepped into the kitchen.

In a futile attempt to cheer himself up, the teen had been outside watching the fading remains of a _beautiful_ sunset, but was forced to retreat back inside when a heavy rain started to fall.

Now he stood there staring into space like a man who had lost the will to live.

"If you're looking for Yugi, he's upstairs." said the boy's grandfather, smiling in amusement as Yami jumped.

"Why would I be looking for Aibou when I already know where he is?" replied the teen, quickly regaining his composure. "Besides, I-I'm not really looking to talk."

Mind drifting back into his own thoughts, Yami gave his audience a weak smile. "I just want to hug him, and kiss him and..."

"_And?"_ asked Yugi's mother, an eyebrow raised slightly as she got to her feet.

"And tell him I love him."

"Good. Please _keep_ it to kisses and hugs, because, remember, Yami, I still want a child coming down those stairs in the morning, _not_ a man."

"Excuse me?" replied Yami, violet eyes blinking in bewilderment. "I-I don't think I under-."

The teen paused as he heard the sounds of footsteps carefully tiptoeing down creaky stairs.

"Mom, who are you talking to?" started a voice that could only be Yugi's. "Is someone here?"

"Yes, sweetie. Your not so mysterious boyfriend has _finally_ decided to make an appearance."

"_What?!_ Y-you mean he's _actually-!?"_

It was with a look of pure terror that Yami heard the sounds of feet now _racing_ down the stairs.

"_Why _are you doing this?" he hissed, giving his Aibou's mother a furious glare, before stepping back into the safety of the shadows as a spirit.

The woman simply shrugged her shoulders, though the amused smile on her face said otherwise.

It was at that moment that Yugi burst into the kitchen, eyes full of curious questions for the stranger he was hoping to find there.

"Okay, I _really_ wasn't expecting any guests, so I'm not looking all that great, but I..."

The petite teenager frowned in confusion he scanned the room. "Uh, mom, where is he?"

"He's gone, Yugi." replied the boy's grandfather. "I'm sorry, but your mother accidentally _scared_ the poor fellow off."

"_What!?" _cried Yugi as he turned to stare at the woman who had given him life. _"Why?!" _

"I-I didn't mean to." she replied. "I honestly thought it would be best if you two met where I could keep an eye on you."

"You mean keep an eye on _him,_ right? Mom, do you not trust this guy? I mean, when you let me keep the pajamas, I figured you knew who was sending me stuff, but..."

"She _does_ know." muttered Yami, emerging from the shadows to stand beside his twin as a human. "But something tells me she isn't so keen on letting you go."

"So she's keeping us apart?"

Glancing over at Yugi's mother, Yami could barely contain the smirk that threatened to overtake his features.

"Oh, I doubt she could even if she _wanted_ to. Besides, this person means no harm, so I don't understand why your mother feels the need to protect you from someone who only brings love."

"Love is one thing, Yami." replied Yugi's mother. "But can they control the emotions that come along with it?"

"So this is it then? The reason why you're...?"

The woman nodded.

"I trust you, Yami, you _know_ I do. Don't let my faith in you be proven wrong."

"I've never let anyone down before." replied the teen as he took a step back. "And I'm _not_ about to start now."

Form changing back into its original state, Yami smiled as he felt the eyes of his twin upon him.

"_Goodbye, Aibou. I'll see you later." _

"_Yeah, and don't think I won't ask about what you, and mom were talking about."_

"_With any luck, you won't have to." _

As he watched the spirit vanish, Yugi couldn't help feeling that he had missed something.

"I _know_ it's part of his personality, but sometimes I wish Yami would stop acting so mysterious."

"Yes, that spirit really is quite a puzzle." mused the boy's grandfather. "But considering he came _out_ of one, should we _really_ be so surprised?"

"Probably not." replied Yugi's mother with a sigh. "Anyway, Yugi, I assume you haven't finished your homework yet, so you probably want to go do that."

"Yes, mom. I was in the middle of a math problem anyway."

Running back upstairs to his room, Yugi nearly tripped over a small, white box that had been placed in the doorway.

"What the...?" he mouthed, picking up the object, and staring at it. _"Another _one? But how did Shadow...? Okay, if this guy can walk through walls like Yami can, I am _not_ dating him."

Slowly lifting the lid, Yugi was surprised to find a little glass Kuriboh with wings smiling up at him. "...Even if he _does_ happen to have good taste." finished the teen. _"Very_ good taste."

Carrying his gift over to where books, and an open notebook were resting on the floor, Yugi decided that the best place for the see-through statue was with the other presents on his desk.

A Kuriboh plush had been the _first_ to arrive, but it soon made friends with the Dark Magician figurine that showed up the week after.

"Even if they _are_ only monsters from a card game, I _still_ think those two would enjoy hanging out together."

Yugi couldn't help smiling as he placed the glass Kuriboh next to the rest of his collection.

"The _best_ of friends." he announced, turning around to finish his homework with a satisfied nod.

Unfortunately, the teen never made it that far.

The box, the one Yugi was _certain_ he had left in the hall, had _somehow_ managed to move to the top of his math book.

"S-Shadow?" he whispered, tentatively picking up the object to examine it closer. "Are you here?"

Getting no reply, Yugi instead focused on the folded piece of paper that had fallen from the box.

"_I should've known."_

Sitting down to read the familiar handwriting, Yugi found that it was a strange comfort in what he supposed could be called a strange time.

"_Dearest Yugi, unless you are willing to accept the next one, then this will be my final gift to you. I admit, all I have left to offer you is my heart, along with the promise that I will _always_ love you, even if you do not love me back." _

"But, Shadow, how _can_ I _love_ you if I don't even _know _who you _are?"_

Yugi _knew_ his mysterious gift giver had tried to meet him earlier, but having to withstand what Yugi assumed was an over protective mother's prying questions had proved too much for the aloof lover.

"_She did the same thing to Jounouchi, and _he_ was only my best friend, so I can't _imagine_ what horrors poor Shadow went through." _

Flipping the note over to read the other side, Yugi frowned when he found it ending sooner then he liked.

"_We'll be meeting soon enough, Yugi. In fact, even sooner then you may realize. I promise, _all_ your questions will be answered then." _

_Yours forever, Shadow. _

_P.S. You may want to check that last calculation. I think you added wrong." _

"Thank you _very_ much, mister mysterious stranger person." muttered Yugi as he reached over for his eraser. "In fact, I'm _so_ grateful, I'm not even going to bother asking how you got in here."

Still muttering to himself, the teen failed to notice that a small, brown ball of fur was floating above his bed.

"He likes it." whispered Kuriboh, arms wiggling in silent happiness. "Good. I can only hope the Master is finally able to tell him."

After leaving Yugi's present where he knew the young teen would find it, Yami had returned his private room within the Puzzle to plan his next move.

"Yet I _still_ have no idea what I'm going to say." sighed the spirit, tossing a crumpled piece of paper to join the others that were already gathered beneath his bed. _"Nothing_ I come up with seems good enough."

"Just write from the heart." whispered a voice as Yami felt a finger run across his back. "That's what he would want. Nothing less then the truth for a boy who's only been honest with you."

"I know, but I..."

Realizing he would be staring into a face that mirrored Yugi's, Yami forced himself to turn around. "I'm _scared._ Once I tell him, there's _no_ going back to how we used to be, and if Aibou ends up _hating_ me..."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." replied the Dream Yugi with a chuckle.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me on this. I have information that _you_ don't, though I _don't_ reveal my sources, so don't bother asking how I know."

Yami just frowned.

"Is that _all_ you have to say to me?" he snapped. "I'm _suffering,_ and _all_ you can offer is empty reassurance?"

"Would you rather I pin you to your bed, and put you out of your misery for an hour?"

"Would you?"

The Dream Yugi blinked, a confused expression soon following.

"Yami, in case those brain cells haven't connected yet, you're _not_ dreaming."

"You think I don't know that?" growled the spirit, violet eyes flashing. "Shadow magic has _always_ had a will of its own, especially the _stronger_ varieties. I was expecting you to show up in reality _weeks_ ago."

"Well, I'm here _now,_ aren't I? So, I expect you want me to do the usual?"

"No, I don't have-."

Yami let out a startled cry as he was pushed back onto silk sheets, and promptly immobilized. "Hey! Get off me!"

"Get up yourself." replied the Dream Yugi with a laugh, hands still restraining Yami's shoulders. "Besides, this will be good for you. Man can't live on bread, and water alone, right?"

"We can try."

Yami chuckled as the Dream Yugi frowned at him. "Fine, you can go ahead, but remember, I'm meeting Aibou once he finishes his homework, so be _gentle." _

"Understood."

An hour later Yami found himself admiring his ceiling in a strangely content daze.

Like water given to a thirsty man, all the emotions of desire had been thoroughly quenched, which meant the teen had only one thing left to do.

"I only hope I can." he muttered, lithe body slipping into his silk pajamas. "Yugi deserves nothing but the best, and I..."

Arms now reaching for a fresh sheet of paper and a pen, Yami narrowed his eyes in silent determination. "I _intend_ to give it to him."

"That's the spirit." whispered the Dream Yugi from where he was lounging on Yami's bed. "Just think of all the emotions his smiling face gives you, and put those feelings into words."

"If only it were that easy. I'm a duelist, _not_ a writer, but I appreciate your help."

"Good, because I have a suggestion for you."

Yami blinked as he found his previous attempts at a love letter being pushed into his hands.

"How did you get these?" he asked, staring at the now smoothed out stack of letters. "And when?"

"When you were staring at the ceiling like a love struck schoolgirl."

"...Oh."

"Yami, I honestly believe you're better with words then you realize. Take a look. You may find something you can use."

Leaving the teen to his task, the Dream Yugi smiled as he found Yami sitting cross-legged on his floor, busily examining the papers that were spread out all around him.

_"Which means he may actually get this _done_ before midnight." _

Mind drifting towards other thoughts, the Dream Yugi suddenly frowned. "I wonder what that little imp is doing. He promised to be here by now."

"Who?"

Yami was looking up from his decidedly messy workspace, a curious expression on his face. "Are you expecting company?"

"Well, I _was,_ but knowing him, he's probably gotten distracted by something shiny."

"Cute."

Yami blinked as the Dream Yugi laughed.

"Yes, that brat really is _quite_ adorable. So, how's the masterpiece coming along? Almost done?"

"I wish. I'm no Shakespeare, but I _think_ I know what I'm doing."

Leaning over to examine his work more closely, Yami frowned. "...I think."

"Your partner won't wait forever, Spirit, so I suggest you hurry up. Besides, I'm _very_ interested in finding out what the mother's reaction to all this will be."

The Dream Yugi chuckled. "I'm usually not one for drama, but _something_ about this situation just peeks my interest."

"Actually...."

Yami smiled as he found two lavender eyes cast in his direction. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Aibou's mother already, well, she..."

"Wait, are you telling me...?"

The Dream Yugi gasped. "S-she _knows!?"_

Yami nodded.

"And yet you're _still_ in the house. My, my, I always _knew_ there was something about this family that I liked."

Yami couldn't keep his amused laugh from coming out.

"Me too." he whispered to the candle lit walls that surrounded him. "Me too."

_Author's Note: So, was that a good chapter, or what? Angst, drama, and a cute ending of fluff too! I only wonder what's going to happen next. _

_(It's _amazing_ when these things start taking a life of their own, isn't it?) _


	7. Secrets of the heart

_Author's Note: I swear, by the end of this chapter, half of you are going to die of a fluff attack. The rest, if the _beginning_ doesn't get them, will probably _melt_ somewhere in the middle. Well, enjoy! _

_...And, no, I _don't_ own _Yugioh,_ but I _am_ getting tired of writing these silly copyright notices._

_**Chapter seven:**_

_**Secrets of the heart**_

Midnight, that was the time the clock displayed when Yugi had woken up at his desk, and realized he was going to be late.

Too curious to concentrate on his homework, the teenager had instead spent the last few hours daydreaming about what secrets Yami would be sharing with him, and eventually fallen asleep.

"_But now..."_ mused Yugi as he fell back on onto his bed. _"Now is the perfect time to find out what the spirit has to say." _

Making himself comfortable, the teen closed his eyes, and immediately fell into the mesmerizing depths of the Puzzle.

"Well, this is it." whispered Yugi, now walking down the hallway that separated his mind from the spirit's. "I only hope _mom_ doesn't find out. She's going to _kill_ me if she realizes I'm up this late."

Crossing his fingers for good luck, Yugi smiled as he approached the familiar destination.

That smile quickly turned into a confused frown when he found no one there to meet him.

"What? Where _is_ he? Yami said..."

Staring at the closed door in front of him, the petite teenager let out a long sigh. _"Why_ did I believe he'd be here? It's _midnight. _Yami probably realized I fell asleep at my desk, and with school in a few hours, didn't have the heart to come wake me."

"_Which means I'd better go in there, and _find_ him._ _After all, the spirit is _not_ getting off the hook _that_ easily." _

Slowly reached for the handle, Yugi hesitated as he heard strange scratching sounds coming from the other side, a high pitched bark soon following.

"Silver Fang, get _away_ from there." started a voice the teen didn't recognize. "And _don't_ give me that look either. You _know_ your master doesn't want you wandering the hallway."

Hearing a growled reply, Yugi instantly decided it was best _not_ to interfere.

"I don't _care_ if there's somebody out there!" continued the voice. "I _told_ you to-wait, someone's out there?"

"Yes, and I believe they're here to _meet_ someone. You of all people should know _who." _

"Oh no. Go back to your card, little wolf. _I'll_ handle this."

Still trying to understand what had taken place, and if he really _did_ just hear a talking Duel Monster, Yugi had barely enough time to hide as the door opened, and someone stepped out into the hall.

"Hello?" called the voice that had been speaking to Silver Fang. "Yugi, if you're still here, and I have a feeling you _are,_ then come out."

"_N-no. You can't make me." _

The teen _knew_ it was only a matter of time before he was discovered, but when the door had suddenly swung open, the only safe place Yugi could find was _behind_ it.

Now he was cowering with his back against the wall in fear.

"_T- this doesn't make _any_ sense. _Yami_ is supposed to be the only spirit in the Puzzle, right? So, why is there a-."_

The teen let out a startled gasp as he felt a hand upon his left shoulder; terror filled eyes soon staring into the face of his double. Well, an _older_ double to be exact, but still, it was Yugi, Yugi was sure of it.

"Hello, little duelist." whispered the Dream Yugi with a reassuring smile. "Looking for Yami?"

Nodding, Yugi allowed himself be led out of his hiding place, and into the spirit's Soul Room.

He still didn't understand what was going on, but Yugi knew he couldn't leave the mystery as it was.

They had walked only a few steps when the Dream Yugi suddenly stopped and faced a random section of the wall.

"I gave him my word that I wouldn't interfere, but would this _really_ go against his wishes? The boy is here, and the truth..."

Sighing, the Dream Yugi turned towards his young companion. "I _have_ to know, Yugi, what do you like about the spirit? Be honest."

"Like?" repeated the teen. "Um, everything, I guess."

"Everything? Okay then, what do you like _best?"_

"When he listens to me, even when I can tell he'd rather be doing something else. Yami _always_ makes time to talk before I go to bed. Sometimes he even helps me with my homework."

"Is that all?"

"You're kidding, right? Before the spirit came, I was _always_ alone at school, and a favorite target of the local bullies too, but now I have friends, not to mention a promising career in Duel Monsters."

The Dream Yugi just frowned.

"That poor boy." he muttered. "I feel so _bad_ for him. Standing out there for three _hours, _all while not knowing what to expect, but, if _this_ was was all that was waiting for him, then perhaps..."

Sighing, the Dream Yugi clenched his fists in frustration. "Brat, _please_ tell me you didn't get _this_ one _wrong." _

"Brat?" replied Yugi. "I hope you're not talking about _me." _

"Hardly. You're _much_ too nice to even come _close_ to _his _brash personality."

"Um, thank you? Anyway, was the spirit _really_ waiting _three_ hours? Just for _me?"_

"He'd wait an _eternity_ for _you,_ Yugi, though I'm not so sure about your simple message of friendship."

"Well, there is _one_ more thing I could add, but..."

A light blush dusting his cheeks, Yugi quickly glanced around. "I really don't know if I should say it."

"Considering you're _blushing,_ little duelist, _I_ really think you _should."_

The Dream Yugi chuckled as he watched Yugi nervously fidget with the Puzzle around his neck. "I'm waiting."

"Okay, I-I'll tell you. The _best_ thing about Yami is..."

"Yes?"

Yugi smiled, kindhearted gaze dropping to the floor as he whispered his final words.

"_I _may have been the one to solve the _Puzzle,_ but Yami..._Yami_ was the one who completed _me."_

It was the sounds of a calm silence that finally caused the teen to glance back up.

"...Wow." replied the Dream Yugi, eyes staring at Yugi as if seeing him for the first time. "I admit, this _was_ what I was hoping to hear, but..."

Shaking his head in awe, the Dream Yugi suddenly smiled. "Yugi, say that to the spirit, and I _guarantee_ you, he'll probably start _crying." _

"Cry?" replied Yugi. "Yami does _not_ cry. Not over something like _that."_

"Oh, _I_ beg to differ. He may now be a spirit, but Yami _was_ once a human, was he not?"

"Yeah, but..."

"He has a heart, and he can love, and he wishes only to make _you_ happy."

"Funny, all _I_ want is an honest answer."

Yugi sighed. _"No _evasive responses to important questions, and _no _more _guessing_ games. Is that _really_ too much to ask?"

"Probably not, but the spirit really isn't himself at the moment."

"Why? Is he sick?"

The Dream Yugi nodded.

"Apparently, Yami has caught a bug, and it's bad. _Really_ bad. To be honest, I don't know if he'll ever recover."

"_What?!_ N-no, he..."

Lavender eyes staring in anguish as their petite owner sank to the floor, it was all Yugi could do to keep his emotions in check. "He can't _die_ from this, can he? _Please_ tell me the spirit will be okay. If I lost Yami, I..."

Pausing for air, the teen gave his informer a desperate glance. "I don't know _what_ I'd do."

"If you want the _whole_ truth, little duelist, then you'll have to talk to Yami in person."

"How? I...I don't even _know_ where he _is." _

"Fortunately for you,_ I_ do."

Casually waving a hand at the section of brick behind him, the Dream Yugi smiled as a door soon revealed itself.

"This game has gone on long enough anyway." he continued. "Though I _will_ see it to the finish before I leave."

"...Wait." started Yugi, eyes switching back and forth between the door, and the stranger who looked remarkably like him. "You _knew_ this was here the entire time? You, uh, wouldn't happen to know what's _behind_ it, would you? Yami tends to have a lot of traps in here, and I-."

"It's only the spirit's bedroom."

"Really? _That's _where he sleeps?"

"Yep." replied the Dream Yugi, a thoughtful, if not _devious_ look on his face as he motioned the younger teen forward. "Now follow me."

Yugi just frowned.

"_Not _before I know who you are."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, but, for _just_ telling me that my best friend could _die,_ you're being awfully _calm_ about it."

"Only because _I_ know more about this then _you_ do, little duelist. Now _stop_ stalling, and get in there."

Yugi didn't protest as he found himself being unceremoniously _shoved_ through the open entrance. In a way, he _wanted_ to know what the spirit was keeping behind closed, not to mention _invisible_, doors.

The pale lights of flickering candles, they were what Yugi noticed first, but the calming scent of lavender didn't escape his attentive senses either.

"Wow, this is..."

"Beautiful?" suggested the Dream Yugi from where he was standing in the doorway.

Eyes drawn to the figure sleeping peacefully among sheets of red, Yugi's smiling face couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, it is." he whispered. "It really _is."_

A small whimper suddenly cut through the thoughtful silence, its direction coming from the bed.

"Y-Yami?"

"Go to him." commanded the Dream Yugi, arms gesturing for the younger teen to move. "He _needs_ you."

"I know."

Walking towards the room's center, Yugi found Yami curled up in a fetal position around his pillow; unbuttoned silk shirt draped around the spirit's sides like two cascading waterfalls of silk.

"W-why." hissed Yami, teeth barred like a cornered wolf as he flipped over onto his back. "I _waited _for him. Why did he not...?"

As if too exhausted to continue, the spirit stopped mid-sentence, his troubled mind slowly sinking back into a deeper stage of sleep.

"Oh, Yami."

It was with a concerned sigh that Yugi climbed onto the bed, legs kneeling next to his twin's face so he could observe him. "I _know_ I'm late, but I'm here now, and I..."

Another feeble whimper reaching his ears, all Yugi could do was watch helplessly as Yami tossed, and turned; the pained expression on the spirit's face soon being mirrored by his own. "I'm sorry."

Lavender eyes closing in shame, Yugi ignored the gentle hand being placed upon his shoulders.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" he whispered. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but you're right. This really _is_ bad."

"Well, I may have _exaggerated_ a little, but _no _one can deny the truth when it's unfolding right in front of your face." replied the Dream Yugi. "Yami really _is_ suffering, little duelist, and I'm afraid the _only_ way to save him lies with you."

"How? Yami is _sick._ I don't know what things are like where you come from, but here, he _needs_ a _doctor._ Not some teenager who can't even pass high school science."

"Unfortunately, it appears I'm going to have to be blunt with you."

Yugi blinked as he watched the Dream Yugi shake his head in frustration.

"Blunt? Am I missing something?"

"Yes, so pay attention, young man, and listen well. What the spirit needs right now can't be prescribed by someone with a degree in medicine, nor can it be cured with a trip to the emergency room."

The Dream Yugi smiled. "No, little duelist, what Yami _needs_ is _you." _

Yugi just frowned.

"You already _said_ that. Besides, I really _don't_ know what to do. If this involves any sort of magic, I-."

"Yugi, trust in your heart. Trust in _it_ like you trust the monsters in your _deck._ They've never led you astray before, and neither has Yami."

"But he's sure giving me a lot of confusing answers, and so are _you._ It's funny, but my best bet would _still_ be with the Kuriboh I saw while leaving school one day, and _that_ was a good month ago."

"Wait, you-."

Suddenly unsure of how to phrase his next words, the Dream Yugi frowned. "I really _don't_ want to accuse you of _lying,_ young man, but I find it pretty hard to believe that hyperactive little fuzzball would appear at a public high school."

"Which is _why_ I was going to say Kuriboh was a _hallucination_, though, if Duel Monsters really _could_ come to life, I'd _definitely_ stay up all night talking with mine. "

Yugi smiled. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I already talk to the actual cards. It's just too bad that they can't talk back."

"Wanna bet?" replied a voice as the petite teenager found himself staring into a floating brown ball of fur; one he knew quite well.

"Ku-Kuriboh?"

"In the flesh! Well, fuzz, actually." replied the Duel Monster with a cheerful grin. "Anyway, we _would _happily lend a claw, but the Master kind of told us to keep out of it. Yami doesn't mind us suggesting ideas, but talking to you is strictly forbidden."

"Then _why_ are you here?" asked the Dream Yugi, eyes narrowing as he watched Kuriboh give Yugi a quick nuzzle, then land on the bed next to Yami.

"Because rules were meant to be broken."

Yugi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Kuriboh gave the spirit a playful nudge.

"Need some help?" he asked. "I came in here to talk to Yami anyway, and I'm _not_ leaving until I get my answers."

"Good, because the spirit needs to talk to you too. Getting him to actually open his eyes? Well, _that's_ another matter."

"Yugi could always try a kiss." suggested the Dream Yugi with a chuckle. "Kissing the person sleeping _always_ worked in those fairy tales, right? So why not here?"

"Because _this_ is _reality,_ and we _know_ better." snapped Yugi, slender frame quickly turning away to hide his encroaching blush. "Besides, it was _always_ a _girl_ that needed to be kissed, and the last time I checked, Yami was _clearly_ a _guy."_

"You were _checking?"_ asked the Dream Yugi, a smirk on his face as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh my." added Kuriboh. "And all this time I was thinking the young Master was still innocent."

"You know what I mean!"

"And _you_ just woke Yami up. Congratulations, little duelist, _you_ _win!"_

"What?!"

Yugi spun around to see that his resident spirit was indeed awake, but sleep filled eyes revealed that Yami was not yet fully aware of his surroundings.

"Good luck." whispered Kuriboh, a green claw waving goodbye before the Duel Monster vanished.

"I'd better go too." added the Dream Yugi. "But I'll be waiting outside the door if you need me."

Nodding to show he understood, Yugi watched as the older teen promptly left; tired gaze next eying the comfy looking bed before him.

"This is _way_ too late, even for me." he muttered. "If Yami isn't going to get up anytime soon, then I..."

A yawn escaping his mouth, Yugi _knew_ he needed to get some rest._ "Then I may as well spend the night here." _

That was when the teen found two eyes of violet staring intently into his own.

"Okay, I understand, you're _trying_ to help, but if Aibou never showed up, then there's nothing I can-."

"Are you going to die?"

"W-what?"

Sitting up, Yami stared his twin in the face. "Yugi, did you just ask me if I was going to _die?"_

"Um, yes?"

"Is it even _possible_ for a spirit to die? I mean, we're already dead, right?"

"Well, you _can_ be exorcised, but I thought you were just sick."

"No, but I _will_ be if Aibou decides to get rid of me."

Yami sighed. "Exorcism. I can _not_ believe I overlooked that."

Yugi tried his best to ignore the weight of the uneasy silence that followed, but he had to admit that something about the whole situation was _very_ odd.

"_How could Yami honestly believe I'd do something so _cruel_ to him? Is it because he's not feeling well, and possibly delusional? No, there _must_ be something else. There _has_ to be."_

Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, Yugi was surprised to find himself being pulled back into a warm embrace.

"Um, Yami, what are you doing?"

"Trying to forget that I'm letting down the one person who I promised I never would."

"...Oh."

Hearing the pain behind the spirit's words, Yugi knew he didn't have the heart to tell Yami to stop, even when he felt legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

"I _hate_ the fact that I'm using you as a crutch, really I do, but Aibou's mother would _freak_ if she saw me doing this to her innocent son."

"So you're doing it to _me."_ replied Yugi, deciding to ignore the part of his mind that was _begging_ him _not_ to continue. "Yami, how long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I saved the lives of Aibou, and his friends from the wrath of a possessed schoolmate. Now stop asking these pointless questions, and lie down."

"Fine, but only because I want you to stop sulking."

"Fair enough."

Yami smiled as he pinned Yugi to the sheets with one hand. "Though _I_ want to be on top this time."

"Aren't you going to tell him?" asked a young voice from outside the room; its owner sounding more amused then worried. "Or are we _honestly_ going to _let_ this _continue."_

"I'm thinking about it." replied the voice that belonged to the Dream Yugi. "They _will_ find out eventually, right?"

"Yeah, but-."

"Yugi, who are you talking-."

Yami had turned towards the door to give the teen standing there an irritated glare, but was forced to stop, and reexamine his sanity when he found a question with an _impossible_ answer.

Yugi _was_ lying on the bed, that much the spirit knew, but if the teen standing by the door was _also_ Yugi, then something...something was _desperately_ out of place.

"Yugi, why are there two of you?"

"Good question, Yami. Why _are_ there two of me?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, he doesn't." replied the Dream Yugi, a playful grin on his face he boldly approached the bed. "But I'm in a generous mood tonight, so I suppose I _could_ let you in on the secret."

"_What _secret?" asked Yami. "Are you keeping things from me?"

"No, but _you're _keeping things from _him."_

The Dream Yugi nodded at his original self. "Now, I'll give you a hint. That teenager you're about to indulge in? Yami, that is _not_ me."

"Thank you for stating the _obvious. _Yugi, the _only_ way there would be _two_ of you, and it would _never_ happen, is if Aibou somehow man-."

The brain cells connected like two comets colliding in outer space. "Oh no."

"Oh _yes." _

Eyes filled with fear for what he would find, Yami turned to stare down at the one person he had been _forbidden_ to corrupt.

"A-Aibou?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. I _was_ going to ask you what was going on, but..."

The petite teenager paused, eyebrows raised slightly as he gazed into the face of his terrified spirit. "But I think I understand now."

"Then why didn't you _stop_ me? I...I almost..."

Body recoiling in shock, Yami couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. How _could_ he? Knowing that it was all over.

"_He hates me now. Yugi _hates_ me. This will probably be the last time we'll ever talk, let alone see each other."_

"Yami, are you...are you _crying?"_

"Y-yes."

The spirit _knew_ he was, so there was no sense in denying the tears currently streaming down his face like little waterfalls. Little _miserable_ waterfalls. _"And I can do nothing to stop them, not that I really want to." _

Right now, crying seemed to be the only thing Yami's distraught heart could do, and he wasn't going to refuse it that right.

"_Even if I have to do it in front of Aibou."_

"Oh, Yami." whispered Yugi, a worried sigh escaping his lips as he sat up. "Come on, don't cry. I'm right here."

His voice sounded sad; not even a hint of anger in its sweet tone, but Yami still couldn't keep from flinching as he felt warm arms wrap themselves around his shivering frame.

"Yes, I'm right here." continued Yugi, a finger reaching up to gently stroke the spirit's tear streaked face. "And I always will be. So, please, stop crying." _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yugi smiled as he felt Yami's body relax and slowly fall back into the sheets, tears finally giving in to sleep.

It had taken him a good ten minutes to convince the trembling spirit to calm down, but the reward was worth it in the end.

"_Yes, worth it. His smile means the _world_ to me. And now..."_

Yugi thoughtfully tilted his head as he continued to watch the spirit sleeping in his arms. _"So does his heart."_

_Author's Note: So, how many of you managed to make it to the bottom? ((looks around)) ...Anyone? Well, if there are any survivors, please feel free to leave a review with what remains of your fluff filled sanity. I'll love it, even if it's just a OMGWTFBBQ, that was _awesome!_ And, yes, I _really_ wanted to get this done for Valentine's day, so I did, amazingly enough. Now, if you would excuse me, it's nearing midnight, so I'm going to go _collapse.


End file.
